


Behind Closed Doors

by 8876



Series: Here Comes A Feeling You Thought You'd Forgotten [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Character Death, Child Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Isaac and Scott are freaks in the shower, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Scisaac - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Series, Smut, THIS IS A SCISAAC FIC, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves, awkward weather, heartbreaking shit, my tags suck, relationship, sometimes it doesn't make sense if you read carefully, sterek, there will be a happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8876/pseuds/8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all was a secret...until it wasn't. Scott and Allison are dating and in love, but Allison and Isaac have been sneaking around behind closed doors. But what series of events leads to the pairing of Scott and Isaac? And the more unlikely; Stiles and Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic so I hope you like it!! Sorry if there's any errors, you'll get what I'm trying to say.... Hopefully ;-)

Chapter 1

 

 

     It was dark in Allison Argent's bedroom, only a small portion of light coming though the windows from the city below her California condo. There was a celebrity club opening going on in the streets below. Loud music was blaring, audible even from outside the club, but very faint on the sixth floor of the St. Kelley Condominium. The windows were open just a bit and a small breeze was causing the long drapes to sway, but in no particular pattern. It was nearly 2am on a perfect, cool night. 

     Scott McCall was out of town for the weekend on a small vacation with his mother in San Diego. Scott confessed to Allison that he wished he could bring his girlfriend along but the vacation was so small and sudden, his mother wanted it to be just the two of them. Not even his best friend Stiles Stilinski was allowed to join. But these weren't the thoughts that were inside Allison's head when she felt his hands slide down her back and start to unbutton her sundress. His hands. Isaac's. Isaac Lahey. 

     "You look so beautiful tonight," Isaac whispered into Allison's ear as he fumbled with the last button of her dress. He could feel her smile against his cheek. She tangled her fingers into his curly brown hair and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Their lips touched for a moment before breaking away due to an interruption. Allison's phone vibrated. 

     Allison groaned. She turned around and picked up her phone and read who the text was from. "It's Scott."

     Isaac stared at her, eyes slightly bulged, panicked. "What did he say?" Allison read the text out loud. "Hey babe, turns out we had to come home early. Be home in a few hours or sooner. Love you."

     Allison looked up at Isaac's worried face and didn't know what to tell him. She could tell he was trying to come up with a plan but he seemed to fall short. She wanted to take away his worries so she took his hand into her own. Instantly Isaac's worries vanished and were no longer apart of his thoughts. He smiled a sad smile and his eyes crinkled. 

     Isaac leaned into Allison and everything started over again. He ran a hand into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Isaac began to place kisses down Allison's neck. Allison quickly slipped her fingers under Isaac's shirt from behind and started to pull up on it. He got the hint and pulled away to remove his shirt. Allison smiled as she saw the sight of his toned chest. She put her hands on her own back to unhook her bra hooks. She let it slip and fall to her thighs and Isaac's hands grazed over her breasts. Allison's hands found their way to the belt holding up Isaac's pants. She undid it and he pulled down his pants. Isaac kissed her shoulder affectionately. 

     The next hour went by in a blur. When it finally passed, Allison was putting her bra and panties back on when she saw the sparkle in Isaac's eyes. He was staring into her eyes with a small smirk on his lips. 

     "What are you looking at?" Allison asked him with a small laugh at the end of the question. And just then a knock at the locked door was heard. Allison and Isaac stared at each other intently with huge eyes. "Uh, yes?" Allison called out. 

     "Allison? Are you in there?" It was Scott. Isaac picked up his shirt and his shoes quickly and looked at Allison for instructions. Allison pushed him into the closet outside of her bedroom behind all her clothes. 

     "Yeah, Scott, you can come in." She replied. Scott laughed. "I would but, the door is kind of locked."

     Allison shot her hand up to her mouth. "Oh, sorry! I was -- just changing." She got up from the bed and walked over to unlock the door. She opened it and saw Scott's face light up. "Hey!" She said to him. 

     Scott pulled Allison into a tender embrace. He squeezed for a little too long and Allison tried to pull away but found it impossible. Scott made a questioning look because he felt her trying to escape the hug. "It's only because I want to get dressed, sorry." Allison reassured him. Scott gave her a sweet smile. 

     "Oh, God, I have to piss so bad!" Scott announced. Allison giggled as she walked over to her closet. She waited for Scott to enter the bathroom and shut the door before opening the one in front of her. Allison opened the closet only to find Isaac laying on the ground in the small space. She wondered how he could fit his tall body in that position but she said nothing to him. Instead Allison dropped several pieces of clothing on his head, with their hangers still attached to them. Isaac quickly sat up straight at looked at her with a confused looked. She put her pointer finger to her lips, signaling for him to stay quiet. That was when she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. Allison hurriedly pulled together a sleep outfit and shut the closet doors just as Scott opened the bathroom door.  

     "Wow, I missed you." Scott said as he walked up to Allison. He placed his hands under each side of her jaw. He also placed his lips to her's and held them there for a minute. "Me too" was all she said. 

     "It wasn't even a long time but," Scott chuckled. "I really did miss you." Allison smiled sweetly at Scott's words. 

     Inside the closet, Isaac couldn't help but hear their whole conversation. It saddened him, but he knew it shouldn't. Scott was one of his good friends and Allison was his girlfriend. They love each other. Isaac knew he could never come between two people in love. But that didn't mean he didn't want her. He always had, ever since he first saw her. He thought she was so beautiful. Allison never thought of Isaac more than a friend, or even more than them just sleeping together without Scott knowing. Isaac wanted to think he had a chance, but he also didn't want his deep feelings for Allison to ruin what they already had. 

     "I love you, Allison," Scott confessed. She was happy with him. She loved being with him. She loved him. "I love you, Scott." 

     The couple shared a few more kisses before heading to Allison's bedroom. Isaac kept his head down as he slipped on his shoes and decided to finally open the door. He stepped out and looked around. It was mainly silent except for the faint noises Allison and Scott were making behind her bedroom door. Isaac put his shirt on before he left and turned the knob of the front door to the condo and walked out. He carefully shut the door without anyone noticing he left. Isaac walked slow down the hall, trying not to let his thoughts consume him. _There is always hope_ , he thought. 

 

 

 

 

     Derek woke up in the middle of the night, almost 4am, to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door at the loft. He turned to see if Jennifer had awoken too but luckily she hadn't. Derek pecked a kiss to her cheek before stepping out of the bed and opening the door. It was Isaac. 

     Isaac smiled a sad smile. "I don't mean to bother you--" he started loudly when Derek interrupted. "Shh!" Derek walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. 

     "Is someone in there?" Isaac asked. Derek nodded. "Jennifer." When Isaac looked confused Derek elaborated. "She is the teacher from that night a few weeks ago when Boyd and Cora came at me." Derek paused a minute when he saw Isaac's understanding expression. "She actually might even be your teacher. She works at your school as a new English teacher."

     Isaac's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! Miss Blake. She is my teacher." He waited for a moment. "So, what is she doing here?"

     Derek looked up from the ground. "We, uh, we've been seeing each other..." He trailed off. 

     "Oh! Is that so? Go get it, Derek! So how are things with you guys?" Isaac asked with a smile on his face. 

     "No, I'm not talking to you about this." Derek replied. "But, what is it you came here for?"

     Isaac looked down at his shoes. He searched his thoughts to come up with an answer. "I wanted to talk to you about something, and I realized I had nowhere to go." He looked Derek in the eyes. Derek looked understanding and accepting. 

     Derek reached his arm out and squeezed Isaac's shoulder. "You can stay here tonight. It's fine." 

     Isaac smiled brightly and warmly. "Thank you so much, Derek. I owe you one." Derek shook his head. "No, no, it's okay, really. You don't have to do anything for me."

     Isaac just smiled back. Derek walked back into his room and got back into bed. Jennifer shifted her body so she and Derek were spooning, without even realizing. She was still asleep. Outside in the main area of the loft, Isaac took off his shoes and laid down on the couch. He thought of how grateful he was that Derek could be his friend again and take him in. His thoughts drifted toward Allison. And Scott. Isaac didn't want to hurt them or their relationship. He couldn't stay away from her but maybe that was what was best. Isaac needed to come up with a solution to his problems but not at the moment. His eyes glazed over and he became very sleepy. It was around 4:23 when Isaac dozed off into a soft slumber. 


	2. Behind Closed Doors, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place mostly in the hospital due to Lydia feeling a little under the weather... Maybe more than a little. Aspects in Allison's life are also included.

 

 

Allison woke up at 4:52am due to the unmistakable feeling of nausea. She ran to the bathroom but before she got there, she saw Lydia Martin lying on the ground just outside the bathroom door. Lydia was sprawled out on her side, unconscious. Allison panicked. _Lydia dideven come over tonight, at least not that I remember,_  Allison thought. She wondered how long she had been there, but before she could come up with a logical answer she was dialing Scott's number on her cell phone. It was only seconds that passed when he picked up. 

 

"Hey, Allison, is something wrong?" Scott asked on the other line. He could already tell something was up if Allison was calling this early. Allison tried not to sound as panicked as she felt, or as panicked as she actually was. "It's Lydia. Come here quick. And bring Stiles too."

 

Allison paced back and forth, extremely worried for her best friend's life. She didn't know what to do or how to help her. Allison didn't even know she was over! Just then, a few minutes later, Scott knocked hard on the door. Allison immediately walked over to the door and opened it, leading Scott and Stiles to the body on the floor. Scott and Stiles already had the same thought and picked Lydia up and carried her out to the elevator, down six floors, and into Stiles' jeep. 

 

However, Allison stayed behind, for her now reoccurring nauseous feeling in her stomach had returned. This time it was worse than before. She could tell she was going to be sick. Allison ran to the bathroom and sure enough, she puked. She felt disgusted. 

 

After relieving herself from the sickening feelings, Allison washed her hands and freshened up. She brushed her teeth and used mouth wash, then called Scott. 

 

"Hey Scott, I'll be at the hospital in about ten minutes. You already left right?" Allison asked him when he picked up. 

 

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't wait for you. Stiles was flipping out about Lydia, and I was worried too."

 

"No, it's fine. I would've wanted you to go anyway." Allison paused for a few seconds. "She's my best friend. I want the best for her... Thank you for everything tonight." 

 

She could practically hear him smile on the other line. "Not a problem at all. See you soon." And the call ended. Allison brushed her hair, got a glass of water and her purse, and was on her way to the hospital. She was so worried for her friend, Allison couldn't help but speed just a little while driving. 

 

 

Scott was with Stiles outside Lydia's room. Scott tried to comfort his best friend; Stiles was distraught. 

 

"She's gonna be okay, Stiles. Everything is gonna be okay, alright? I know you're worried about her." Scott said. 

 

Stiles nodded. "Thank you for that. I think I needed to hear it. I've just been so worried about her all the time lately, and now this, it's just almost too much for me to handle." Stiles paused for a moment. "But I have to be here for her. I'd like to think after everything we've been through so far she'd do the same for me." 

 

Scott nodded in agreement. Everything Stiles said was true. He could tell Stiles really cared about her. He always has, but it's different this time. He feels more deeply for Lydia, if anyone knew that was possible. 

 

Just then Scott saw Allison arrive out of the elevator. She was walking toward Scott, looking a little upset. 

 

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked when they both came in for an embrace. 

 

"Yeah, I'm just so worried about Lydia. How is she?" Allison asked, with worry clearly spread all over her face. 

 

"We don't really know, no one's told us anything. The doctors haven't let us see her yet, I think she's still unconscious." Scott informed Allison. She looked even more worried before she knew that. Scott heard her heart rate speed up. 

 

Just then a doctor came out of Lydia's room and walked up to Stiles and asked if he and his friends would like to visit Lydia. Scott turned around and acted like he couldn't hear their conversation from across the room. 

 

The doctor informed Scott what she just said to Stiles, because he shouldn't have been able to hear it. 

 

"Lydia is up for the moment, but she's been falling in and out of consciousness since the time you brought her here. But she may be up for visitors so you can try to talk to her." She stopped for a minute realizing there was an odd number of people looking to see Lydia. "We can only allow two people at a time to see her, so you all can arrange that however you like." 

 

Without speaking, all three of them agreed to just let Stiles go in first. He was probably the most concerned out of all of them. 

 

Stiles walked into Lydia's room gingerly and noticed she in fact was awake. A smile was on her face when she saw him, and he was surprised. 

 

"Hey, Lydia, how are you feeling?" Stiles started out. 

 

She made a confused face and said, "Alright, I guess. I don't really know what happened." 

 

"You were passed out on the floor at Allison's." 

 

Lydia looked very confused. "When did I go to Allison's? And why? I don't remember leaving my house tonight." 

 

"I don't know what happened either, Lydia." 

 

There was a tear that slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Lydia looked up at Stiles and grabbed his hand and held onto it. 

 

"Stiles? What's wrong with me?" 

 

Stiles felt so sorry for her. She had no idea what was going on; neither did he. He just wanted to be there for her and comfort her though this. 

 

"I don't know. I-- I really don't know." Stiles stopped talking. He didn't even know what else to say to her. Stiles wished he knew all the answers, he just wanted to help her. He didn't want to see her like this. "We're gonna figure it out though. You're gonna be okay. We're all gonna be okay." 

 

Stiles lifted Lydia's hand, the one she held his with and he kissed it ever so gently. And right then Lydia slipped back into unconsciousness. Stiles couldn't do anything but let the tears forming in his eyes fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!! The next chapter is going to take place on the same night so keep waiting it won't be that long I promise! Thank you all for reading!!! :-)


	3. Behind Closed Doors [Part 3]

\---Continued from last chapter---

 

Scott could practically feel the pain in Stiles' voice as he talked to Lydia. He didn't want to listen to their conversation but he didn't really have anything else to do. Allison headed for the bathroom about five minutes ago. Scott wondered what she was still doing in there, since the bathroom was only a few feet away from Lydia's room. 

Scott walked briefly down the hall and stopped in front of the women's bathroom. He heard the water running and faintly the sound of someone puking. Scott was instantly worried for Allison, he had a feeling it was her in there, and he didn't care who else was in the bathroom he just needed to be there for her. 

Scott pushed open the bathroom door and saw only one stall door was shut. Also under that stall door he could see the same maroon pumps he saw Allison clacking through the hospital in. One sink was also running water, as he predicted. 

Scott took small quiet steps toward the sink and shut the water off. He then walked over to the occupied stall and knocked three times. Allison immediately shifted her position and stood up and flushed the toilet. Scott waited patiently for Allison to unlock the door. She did, and she was greeted by Scott's intense, concerned gaze. 

"Hey, have you gotten sick?" Scott asked Allison, rubbing his hand on her shoulder affectionately. 

Allison looked at him and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so. It just might be something I ate. Not sure though." She looked like she was hiding something. But Scott trusted her, of course. 

"If you say so. Oh, Lydia is awake, you might wanna say hello." Allison nodded and agreed. She washed her hands in the sink and rinsed her mouth quickly with a small cup of water. 

Scott led Allison into Lydia's room and Lydia was smiling, happy to see her best friend. Allison grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. 

"Hey, how are ya?" She asked Lydia. 

"So-so, could be better. My head hurts." 

"We'll we're hoping you get out of here soon." Allison replied. 

Lydia nodded. Stiles and Scott walked into Lydia's room and greeted her warmly. She gave Scott a kiss on the cheek and Stiles also. But something still wasn't right about Lydia. She appeared to be fine, but it just didn't feel right being in the room with her. Scott could feel something strange. 

Suddenly Lydia's hand shook while being rested in Scott's. The shake became more intense and violent and Lydia's eyes were glazed over. She looked as if she were going to pass out. Scott looked to Stiles. "She's shaking." 

Lydia's whole body began to shake. That was when Stiles ran out of the room and alarmed one of the doctors about Lydia's condition. 

A loud, high-pitched scream arose from Lydia's vocal cords but only lasted a moment. She was shaking very violently and she was breathing short quick breaths. More doctors came into the room and strapped down Lydia's arms and legs. Lydia began screaming again and saying some sort of gibberish. No one in the room could decipher what is was thought. 

And then all of a sudden it was clear as day what Lydia said, but no one could understand why she said it. "CALL ISAAC!" Lydia screamed. 

Scott looked questioningly at Stiles and Allison. "I left my phone at Stiles' and so did he." Scott looked at Allison. "I don't know why but you need to call Isaac." 

Allison nodded and dialed Isaac's number while walking out of the room. After a few rings he picked up. 

"Hello?" Isaac groggily asked on the other line. 

"Hey, it's me. Look, Lydia's in the hospital and she's asking us to call you. She's having a seizure or something--" Allison started to cry, she was so worried for her best friend. "Please come quick, Isaac."

Isaac agreed to be there shortly. Allison hung up the phone and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. She texted Isaac the area Lydia was in. And soon enough Isaac was there. 

Isaac walked into the area as soon as three doctors were wheeling a screaming Lydia into the emergency room. Allison watched as tears again emerged from her eyes. She couldn't stop it this time. Isaac walked up to Allison and hugged her. She held onto him tightly. 

Scott walked out of Lydia's room with Stiles and saw Allison and Isaac hugging. He thought maybe it would him hugging her if he had been with her. It was whatever, right? As long as Lydia was getting the help she needed, it didn't matter who comforted Allison. 

Isaac saw Scott staring at him and Allison hugging, so he pulled away from her. He walked up to Stiles and Scott and said "Banshee. Lydia's a banshee." 

About a week later, all was pretty much right in the world again. Lydia was out of the hospital for the time being, which was the main problem that was solved. 

Everything except one problem was solved. Allison's problem. For a week straight Allison had been puking regularly. She couldn't figure out why. Scott asked if her condition when she was younger had returned, but she denied that. But Scott couldn't let it go. He should trust her when she says it hasn't come back, right? 

And that was when Allison had to do the one thing she thought she wouldn't have to for at least a little while longer. She had to make sure it was true, because she was almost positive it was. [lol pun] Allison opened the small box it came in and followed the instructions very carefully. After a few minutes she saw the sign that meant one thing and one thing only. That small sign stared back at her, as if laughing at what it meant. There was nothing she could do now except face it. Allison was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ok this chapter takes place only like a couple days after the last one ended.. Thank you everyone for reading this it means so much to me!! My bigger note is at the end :-)

 

"Stiles come on, wake up," Scott begged from the other side of the wooden door. He repeatedly knocked on the locked door, waiting somewhat patiently for Stiles to wake up and unlock it. 

"Stiles, please, I know you're awake, just get up. We're going to breakfast," Scott tried again. 

And with that, you could hear very slow footsteps coming from the other side of the room... Maybe if you were a werewolf you could hear it. 

Stiles fidgeted with the lock on the door handle and finally got it unlocked. When he opened the door he was greeted by Scott's piercing gaze and Isaac's gentle stare. 

"What, uh, what are you guys doing here?" 

Scott looked at Isaac and groaned. Stiles had a dumbfounded, still half-asleep look on his face, even though that couldn't fool the two werewolves that stood before him. 

Scott grabbed Stiles by the arm and dragged him out the door, saying goodbye to Stiles' father for the three boys, and into Stiles' own jeep. Scott held his hand out to his best friend as he got into the driver side. Isaac laid Stiles in the back seat and sat himself in the passenger seat. 

Once again, the dumbfounded look returns on Stiles' face, as he pretends he has no idea in the world what Scott could be asking for. 

"Stiles, seriously where are the keys?" Scott was growing impatient. "Please tell me you brought them..." Stiles still wouldn't do anything. 

"You're kidding me right? How the hell are we supposed to get there? Allison's gonna kill us if we're late. And we probably already are." With that, Stiles finally dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out the keys to the jeep. He was about to hand them to Scott but instead Scott ripped them from his hands. 

"Jeez man, what's gotten up your ass lately?" Stiles asked. Yeah sure, Scott was in some pissy mood since he woke Stiles up this morning, but he didn't have to act like such a dick at a mere 10 o'clock in the morning. 

Scott ignored his best friends comment, and looked over to Isaac, only to see him laughing. "Oh, you too?" Scot asked Isaac. 

"What? Me? No, I wasn't laughing," the words stumbled out of Isaac's mouth. 

Scott scoffed and kept driving to the restaurant. They eventually got there, walked inside and found Allison sitting by herself in a booth on her phone. She looks up as the door opens and sees her friends and stands up. Allison hugs Scott first and then greets Stiles and Isaac. 

"Good, you're here, I was just gonna call one of you." 

Stiles is barely standing up at this point. Maybe he really is half asleep. "Stiles, what the hell is up with you? Are you hungover?" Scott asked. Stiles leaned almost his entire weight onto Scott and caught the other boy completely off guard. With Stiles in his arms, Scott practically carries him into the inside of the booth and sits on the outside seat. Allison and Isaac are still standing, and Isaac gives Allison the 'after-you' sign with his hand, signaling her to go ahead and sit on the inside. Isaac follows by sitting on the outside next to her, trying not to make anything awkward.

A waitress comes over to their table and takes everyone's orders and leaves. In about ten minutes she returns with everyone's breakfast and sets it in their places. Worry washes over Allison's face and she feels extreme nausea. "If you'll excuse me," she says, and Isaac immediately gets out of the booth to let her get out. Scott almost instantly jumps out of his seat as well because of Allison, but she holds her hand up in front of Scott, telling him to let her go by herself. 

Allison makes a beeline to the women's bathroom and kneels down in the nearest stall to relieve herself. She forgets to run the water on a sink and with her luck, someone walks into the bathroom. In her head, she hopes and hopes it isn't Scott following her. When she hears the familiar sound of clacking heels, relief fills her head. 

She thinks to herself that she will no longer keep this secret to herself, for she has already told Lydia because she is her best friend. But she is going to tell the rest of her friends; they deserve to know. 

When Allison walks out of the stall and flushes the toilet, she sees a woman probably in her mid-forties washing her hands at the sinks. The woman sees Allison and a disgusted look appears on her face. She must've heard Allison. Shit. 

Allison offers a small laugh and a smile. "I got sick." The woman gave another unamused face and turned away. Maybe it would've been worse if she had remembered to turn the water off, it probably would've seemed more suspicious. 

Trying to clear all thoughts of the bathroom from her head, Allison steps out of the bathroom and back into the restaurant, and back into her spot in the booth. 

Scott started on her first. "Allison, are you okay? I think we need to talk." She shook her head and began. 

"No, Scott, it's not that, really." She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "I have some news to tell you guys. I already told Lydia, but that's it, okay, I haven't even told my dad yet. I trust you guys so much and that's why I have to tell you now." Allison takes a huge pause and looks around the table to Stiles, to Scott again, and then to Isaac. She gives Isaac a particular look for maybe a little too long. She returns her gaze to Scott and blurts out the news. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God, Allison, that's great! We still have some things to discuss about this but I'm really happy for you; for us." Scott gave a small speech about their future with the baby. 

Stiles and Isaac gave her their congratulations. Soon enough, everyone had finished their breakfast and were heading their separate ways. Allison was bringing Scott to her house to discuss their baby matters, and Stiles was bringing Isaac to the loft because that's where he's been staying for about a week, and plus Stiles apparently had some ‘important conversation’ to attend to with Derek.  
–––––––––––––––––––––  
In the car ride to Allison's, Scott can barely keep still. Their group of friends have been in college for two years now, and Allison and Scott's relationship has only flourished since high school, and throughout college. Having a baby wasn't exactly the first thing on Scott's mind, but he was always ready to start a family with Allison. She was the love of his life, and he would always want to spend the rest of his life with her. 

"So have you thought about anything, concerning the baby?" He asks her as the car comes to a stop in the parking lot. His cheeks can't help but grow to a light pink just thinking about the baby. 

"No, not much. All I could think about was telling you." 

A sad smile appeared on Scott's face. He wasn't sure why the smile made him feel down inside, talking about such a happy topic, but surely it would pass. 

"I'm only about two weeks pregnant, so that's that," Allison says and Scott gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "And I obviously don't need to take a paternity test, I haven't been with anyone but you." That lie hurts her. She sees the slight confusion in his eyes, and she wonders herself why she even said that. Surely they would both think the same about each other, that they were the only ones they've been with. But on the other hand, it wouldn't hurt to just have that out in the open, having that thought in the back of Scott and Allison's minds, and to build the foundation of their relationship. 

Scott nods reassuringly, probably making an effort to say that the statement was true for him. He thought about how it was a little odd for Allison to just say that; the thought of a paternity test was one of the few things not on Scott's mind. But he tried to brush it off, trying to keep it out of his mind. He didn't want to think of his girlfriend with another man. 

"And what about names?" Scott asks, curious, with a twinkle in his eyes that makes him look like the little boy he once was. "I definitely get to pick the boy name, if the baby is a boy." 

"Alright, as long as I get to pick the girl name," Allison says with the wink. "I've always loved the name Annabel." 

"Totally, that's such a cute name!" Scott agrees, maybe a little too eagerly. "And if it's a boy can we compromise on Adam?"

Allison nods her head and a wide, toothy grin spreads across her lips. They both laugh about the stupid joke of both names starting with ‘A’.  
–––––––––––––––––––––  
Stiles seemed to have woken up more and sobered up from eating breakfast and going in public because he was now driving his Jeep. He thought about his conversation he was going to have with Derek. He was very confused and definitely needed clarification on the details of last night. 

Isaac looked out the window and watched the trees pass by fast as Stiles kept driving. Allison pregnant? She couldn't be. Well yes, she can be...because she is... But it was so surreal. One of his close friends was going to have child with another one of his close friends. And that's when it hit him. Like a smack to the face. "Oh my God!"

Stiles slammed on the breaks, clearly worried, and almost let the car behind them go right through the Jeep. He looks at Isaac with a look saying 'what the fuck is wrong' and pulls the car over to the side of the road. 

"Uh, oh it's nothing, sorry. You can keep driving," Isaac stated looking as if he didn't almost cause an accident that one of the two people in the Jeep probably wouldn't survive. He offered a smile but Stiles definitely didn't buy it. He scowled at Isaac and looked in his rear view mirrors at the traffic and wondering why everyone and their mother decided to drive down this one, rarely used road at 11:00 in the morning. 

"So, really, what is it?" 

Isaac looked over at him, reassuring him that it was nothing. Stiles was still prodding when Isaac finally confessed. "Alright, I'm only telling you because one, you probably won't let me leave this car if I don't, and two, I consider you a friend, and part of you being my friend means that I trust you. And I need you to trust me on this one," Isaac paused. He tried to come up with what to say. "Please, I really need you to not tell Scott this. I'm hoping you get the hint of what I'm trying to tell you when I say that the father of Allison's baby might not be Scott."

Shock would be an understatement of what Stiles was feeling at the moment. Isaac? Allison? Together?????

"Dude, I was gonna say ‘you're kidding right’ but based on the serious fucking look on your face I can already tell you're not kidding. Uh, yeah. So when do you plan on telling anyone else?" 

"I need to talk to Allison first and sort everything out and then..." Isaac trailed off. 

"Okay, you shouldn't even have to sort things out with her! She should be sorting things out with Scott! You know, for the baby??! Isaac, what were you thinking?!" Stiles mutters something that sounds like ‘clearly you weren't’ but that didn't pass Isaac's werewolf hearing. 

"I know okay! I know. At least now I do. We got so wrapped up in everything we-" Stiles cut him off. 

"No you were actually wrapped up in each other if you know where I'm going with this." Stiles switches between keeping his eyes on the road and looking at Isaac, repeatedly. 

Isaac scoffed. "Please, Stiles, you can't already be making jokes about this." Stiles could see the worry on his face; he didn't want to upset anyone if he could work things out before they got out of hand. "Stiles, you really need to promise me that you won't tell Scott. And that you watch what you say, you know, get a filter. I can take any chances and Scott getting the wrong idea in case you slip up." 

Stiles pretended to look hurt but soon gave Isaac's shoulder a friendly squeeze with his free hand, the other on the steering wheel. "I promise. Everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry." 

Finally, they arrive at the loft, which seemed like a lifetime, but was really only a few minutes. Stiles and Isaac stepped out of the Jeep and slammed the doors behind them. It was the only way for them to shut, the Jeep was so old. 

Isaac walked into the loft's living room area and saw Derek. Derek's eyes were already glued to Stiles' and Isaac turned around. There was an awkward vibe in the room that he felt right when he walked in and knew this wasn't the place for him, not now. 

"I'm gonna go upstairs and tune you both out and let you do god only knows whatever it is you are going to do. Sound good? Yup okay." Isaac stated before starting up the spiral staircase? Getting two more glances at the guys downstairs. 

When Isaac was out of human earshot, and keeping in mind that he said he wouldn't listen to them, Derek walked up closer to Stiles and looked at him directly in the eyes. Stiles started talking first. "Derek... Derek what happened last night?... I can't remember a thing... Could you freshen my memory?" 

Derek didn't waste time saying anything or even hesitate to press his lips to Stiles', hard. He knew Stiles could take it, based on the very vivid moments that occurred last night in Stiles' bedroom. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around the older man in front of him's neck and kissed him back. He pushed Derek onto the couch with their lips never separating. 

Allison and Isaac may have something hidden from everyone, but they aren't the only ones... Derek and Stiles just might have a secret of their own...

——————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long ass wait I've been busy, on top of not knowing what the fuck to write about??!?
> 
> But thank you guys so much for reading!!! Much appreciated:) if you guys could share this story for me that would be awesome! 
> 
> Go ahead and vote, comment, and whatever :) love you all!!  
> OH  
> And I will try to NOT make updates be THAT long again!! Haha sorry & I tried to make this chapter longer but probably failed miserably xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight burned his eyelids so he was forced to open his eyes and actually get out of bed. Isaac moves the covers away and wraps his legs around the side of the bed and stands up, still feeling majorly groggy on a 10am Monday morning. Holy shit, it's 10am! On a Monday morning! These were the thoughts invading Isaac's mind. School. 

His phone told him that it was 10:06am, that he had three new messages, and also that school started approximately an hour and a half ago, and so he took his time getting ready. He only missed one whole class and not much of another. Isaac set his phone down and opened his bedroom door and walked into the bathroom just down the hall. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning it on, and waiting for it to heat up. He never usually does that, waits in the cold water for the temperature to change, but sometimes Isaac does things that he would normally never do. Like for example, get involved with the one person who is genuinely nice to him, and who is actually his friend, yeah that person's girlfriend. That was such a bad move, and he completely regretted it. 

Regretted it? Wasn't it not too long ago that he wanted Allison so badly, that he actually slept with her? That she was the most beautiful? Irresistible? That he had wanted her since the first time he saw her? This was all confusing Isaac, seeing as the person who he proclaimed to have deep feelings for, now he regretted sleeping with them? If you had actual feelings for someone, wouldn't a normal person not regret anything they do with them, no matter how reckless or dangerous it may be? 

After trying to come up with an answer to any of the billion questions flooding Isaac's brain at the moment and failing, he realized how long he had been in the shower and how late he was going to be for school. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his lower half. Instantaneously Isaac got a draft of cold air when he opened the bathroom door, but just as quick, luckily, his werewolf senses kicked in and he was already warmed up. 

Isaac quickly got dressed and once again picked up his phone and finally decided to check the texts he got. Three from the same person, Scott. That made Isaac smile, especially the content of the messages, even if they were frantic. 

They read:   
‘Isaac where are u?? Are u coming to school? First block is half over dude’

‘Isaac!!! If u werent planning on coming to school u couldve at least told me!’

‘ISAAC’

 

Isaac chuckled at the thought of Scott being so worried about him. Since when was he? Or was he always? Again, with the questions. Isaac just thought he would've noticed if Scott was always this worried about him all the time, over the littlest things. Yeah, he would've noticed if he wasn't so busy with Allison... 

A pang of guilt filled Isaac's body of the though again, being with Allison and Scott not knowing. He felt like such a horrible person for crossing his pretty much only good friend, he had to talk to Allison as soon as possible. 

He sent a text to Allison saying ‘Hey are u at school right now’, secrets hoping she wasn't so he didn't have to face the wrath of Scott, seeing as Allison, Scott, and himself all have second block together. 

About a few minutes later Allison responded with ‘Yea why aren't you?" and Isaac just replied ‘we need to talk’. 

Isaac made his way down the stairs to main area of the loft and saw that Stiles hadn't made it to school either. It seemed he had too preoccupied with Der-- okay, he would rather his mind, as well as mouth, shut. The thought of Derek and Stiles together didn't bother him, maybe he just wasn't prepared to see them literally spooning on the couch. At nearly 11 in the morning. 

When Isaac finished walking to school, about a couple blocks away from the loft, he opened the door and walked in, just then realizing he had no 'legal' excuse for being so late. He quickly tried to come up with something when the lady at the greeter's desk smiled at him with a hint of suspicion in her eyes. 

"Sorry, I was at a doctor appointment. My guardian just dropped me off. Isaac Lahey is my name," glided out of his mouth. He thought of Stiles not making it to school and no one calling him in sick or whatnot. "Also, my friend stayed over my house last night and got sick... Throwing up everywhere... Disgusting, right? Yup, that would be Stiles Stilinski, has anyone called him in sick this morning?" 

The lady at the desk shook her head. Soon enough that conversation ended and Isaac walked into his third block class at 11:15, almost half way through it, handed his teacher a late slip, and sat down in his seat. No one seemed to mind how late he came in to school, and his teacher just continued to type on his computer. Isaac placed his belongings on top of his desk and discreetly took out his phone and held it to his lap. He pressed his and Scott's conversation and typed out a reply. He said ‘Hey i just got here’ and pressed the lock button on his phone. 

A minute later Scott replied. They went back and forth for a few minutes. 

 

11:19am, Scott,   
Hey thank god, where   
were u?

11:22am, Isaac,  
Overslept majorly ;)

11:26am, Scott,  
Yes i can see that   
Dont u have lunch next?

11:29am, Isaac,  
Yeah do u

11:31am, Scott,  
Yea wanna leave with   
me?

11:35am, Isaac,  
Depends on where ur  
going....

11:41am, Scott,  
Mexican, what else? ;)

11:44am, Isaac,  
Then im definitely going

11:44pm, Isaac,  
:)

11:48am, Scott,   
Ok :) text me when   
u get out of this class

11:52pm, Isaac,   
Ok will be soon

 

When the bell rang at 12:00pm, Isaac, as well as the rest of his class, got up from their seats and packed their materials for that class and headed for the door. On the way to his locker, Isaac spots Allison walking quickly down the hall. He calls her name out and she actually stops, to his surprise, and turns around. She looks at him and stares blankly, and that's all she does. She just looks. Maybe she is just now realizing the damage her and Isaac had created by being together. And all the more damage that will be created when Scott finds out. Because he will, one way or another. 

Isaac starts walking toward her and she turns around and starts walking the way she was a minute ago. Unlucky for her Isaac catches up with her and pulls her by her arm to the side of hall so they can talk privately. Luckily there are not many people left in the hallway, most are going to lunch. Isaac looks deep into Allison's eyes and waits for her to say something. When he knows that she isn't going to start he does instead. 

"I know that you know what we need to talk about. And it's pretty pathetic that we even have to have this conversation because I know that I feel horrible for what we did. Even if I did want you. That isn't the point anymore," Isaac blurted out. He had to take a breath and think through what he was going to lay on her next. Simply put, "Did you tell Scott that we slept together or not? Because that's pretty fucked up if you didn't, and I already feel shitty for not telling him myself."

She shook her head. Isaac's eyes bugged out and he popped his head out in her direction as a ‘what the hell can you possibly be talking about' face. 

"I didn't tell him! Okay, and I'm not going to. It doesn't matter. Scott and I are going to have a child and that is what matters. He is the father, I know it. I can feel it." Just then a tear slipped from her eye but she quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. Goodbye, Isaac."

Another tear managed to fall from her eye again and it took her a moment to register that fact, and then wipe that tear away as well. Allison squeezed his hand and looked into his hurt eyes. She let go of him and her the heels on her boots clacked as she walked on down the hall.   
––––––––––––––––––––  
Isaac stared blankly at the lockers in front of him as Allison walked away. He thought about what he said and the lame excuse she gave him. She was lying to him and to Scott. She was lying to herself. There will always be a possibility that the child growing inside Allison's stomach is half as much Isaac's as it is Allison's. And everyone deserved to know the truth, even if Allison wasn't willing to search for it herself. 

Isaac texted Scott ‘Sorry im so late meet u at school entrance?’ and a few minutes later Scott replied with ‘Its ok yea see u there’. 

When Isaac drove him and Scott to the Mexican restaurant and ordered what they usually get when they come by themselves, Isaac felt extremely guilty. He couldn't hide this secret from his friend any longer. And his girlfriend was even worse, pretending there was no secret. But Isaac isn't like Allison in that way. He refuses to be an even worse friend than he already feel like. When he decided it was time, he followed through and didn't look back. 

"Hey, Scott, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course, anything."

A lump formed in Isaac's through as he tried to remember how to breathe. This was one of the most difficult things; coming clean, telling the truth. And it's ironic that lying can be so easy and come so naturally, like breathing. 

"Scott, I understand if you never want to talk to me again or you don't want to be my friend anymore after I tell you this, but I see this as part of being your friend, telling you what you deserve to know. But if you don't want to that is complete fine and I will absolutely understand." Isaac was interrupted by Scott placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders and shaking them gently, a small smile on his lips. 

"Isaac, what is it?"

Isaac's heart pounded and he was pretty sure Scott could hear it, or at least the acceleration in his heart beats. 

"I'm just gonna come out and say it, Allison and I slept together and there is a chance that I could be the father of her child but she isn't going to find that out because she is pretending that nothing happened between us and I needed to tell you or else you would never know because she was planning on never telling you." Isaac let out a huge breath and stared into Scott's eyes trying to read his expression. Of course it was unreadable. Scott's hands slowly left Isaac's shoulders and he frantically checked his pockets for his phone and finally pulled it out. 

"Wow, would you look at the time... I think I should go." 

Isaac started to protest but Scott quickly cut him off. "I'll pay for it," and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table and pushed the doors open and left the building. Isaac was dumbfounded. He thought to himself that people just kept walking out of his life by the minute. But more so, the real things he was thinking about were ‘I deserve this, don't I’ and ‘I shouldn't have expected Scott to understand, let alone forgive me’, but most of all, ‘I guess Scott didn't really care about me after all’.  
——————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Hope this was a quick update! I'm probably going to have to update mostly on weekends because school just started for me a few days ago so sorry everyone for the inconvenience. I actually wrote this all in one day, and I didn't check over anything so sorry for any mistakes I just wanted to post this to make you guys happy :) comment for any questions or what you think about the story!   
> Ps, trying to make these chapters longer.   
> & Feedback, comments, and votes are welcomed and appreciated! Love you all :) ♡


	6. Author's Note

Thank you all for +80 reads! To many that's probably nothing but this is my first fic so I'm like flipping out (in a good way of course) because people are reading my stuff lol 

But thank you for liking it right??!? Please leave me comments or any feedback it is greatly appreciated! 

Also I'm writing this because I'm probably not going to be able to update until next weekend. Sorry for the wait I really want to update like today or tomorrow but I honestly am blocked omg 

And like I said I have school again every week day now so that's gonna be a big inconvenience for you and I but I'll try to work around that!! I hope all of you understand :) 

But anyway how do you guys like the story so far?! Any feedback on what you think is gonna happen????? Lmao I don't even know haha

Thank you lovelies ♡


	7. Chapter 6

Scott's head was reeling. He didn't know what to think, what to believe. He ditched Isaac at the restaurant which was pretty rude, but so was the fact that Isaac slept with his girlfriend. But he couldn't solely blame Isaac for it all because Allison was involved too. And what Isaac said, Allison wasn't going to tell him? Was she out of her fucking mind? At least Isaac had the decency to tell him. 

He tried to not let his thoughts consume him. And he was still trying to figure out how long he would keep this charade up that he had no idea Isaac and Allison slept together. He didn't have anything prepared to say to confront Allison so he's been keeping to himself for a week. 

Scott thinks back to the restaurant last week with Isaac. He thinks Isaac seemed so apologetic and genuinely regretful of his actions with Allison. Maybe he had been too harsh on Isaac to dismiss him the way he did. He desperately wanted to forgive him in his heart, but his head told him it wasn't the right thing to do. It told him that Isaac betrayed him and he deserved whatever was coming to him. 

It was a Saturday morning, 12pm now actually, but he was in desperate need to talk to his best friend. Hopefully Stiles wouldn't be sleeping, so Scott dialed his number. On the fifth ring he picked up. 

Stiles emitted a few groans on the other line when he hit 'accept' on his phone. "Hello?" 

"Stiles, it's Scott. Get up and meet me at Dunkin' in 20 minutes."

"Ugghhh -- fine."

"Stiles I'm serious get up now," Scott pleaded. 

Another loud groan followed that. "Jesus, Scott I'm going, believe me." 

Scott chuckled and hung up. He was already ready to go into public, seeing as it was 12pm, not the crack of dawn. He had fifteen minutes to kill so he decided to take a run down his street. Half way down his driveway a small high-pitched beep indicated a text message, and it was from his mother. It read, 'Scott, won't be home till tomorrow - can you please pick up some groceries just to fix yourself some dinner? Love you, see you soon." Scott pocketed his phone and headed down the street to the local stop-and-go store to pick up something to eat. 

He swung the door open and turned around to hold the door open to none other than Isaac Lahey himself. Their fingers brushed as Isaac slightly held the door open for himself and waited for Scott to continue moving. When he realized he could be qualified as staring, Scott averted his gaze and walked forward into the store. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get as far away from Isaac as he could get. So what if he was acting a bit immature, that was the only way he could think of avoiding awkward confrontation with the one person he was not ready to talk to. 

Scott tried to think of something to buy but found it very difficult due to his incessant staring at a certain tall teenaged, beautiful-blue-eyed boy standing four aisles ahead of him. The way his shirt outlined his perfect shoulder blades intrigued Scott. Or the cute way Isaac tilted his head to the side when he was confused. And Scott wasn't aware that he was thinking of such a thing until he actually caught himself smiling like an idiot. Scott instantly wiped the smile from his face and abruptly turned around as he saw Isaac start to turn around as well. Scott quickly walked into the nearest area of items and just stood there, pretending to make a very tough decision. Which really could be a hard decision, if only he were actually buying the beer he was currently standing in front of. Trying to not make himself seem like the most awkward person on the planet, Scott picks up a brand he at least thought he liked, remembering a time he got drunk off it with Stiles just for the hell of it. 

He quickly made his way to an open cashier and began placing down the beer and a few random items he picked up along the way. Scott impatiently tapped his fingers along the side of the railing when he saw Isaac come up behind him out of the corner of his eye. He apparently had the same idea as Isaac because their fingers collapsed on top of each other when reaching for the small stick that separates the two customers items. Again, more awkward eye contact was shared between the two but quickly ended as they pulled away and averted their gazes. They both had a light shade of pink covering their cheeks at how awkward they were. When the cashier finally checked him out, Scott picked up his items and walked rather fast out of the store, not looking back once. 

Balancing all three bags on one arm, Scott pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials Stiles' number. When he doesn't answer, he sends the boy a quick text stating, ‘Fuck Dunkin' I'm coming over’ and began walking to Stiles' house. 

Scott opened the door knowing it would be unlocked and that Stiles would probably still be asleep, or anything but getting ready to see Scott. He opened Stiles' bedroom door and placed his three grocery bags on the floor next to the door and threw a shoe at Stiles, who was obviously still in bed. He knew his best friend all too well. 

"Stiles get up, I knew you'd still be in bed." 

When Scott starts pacing around his best friend's room, Stiles had grown worried for him. "Scott...what's up with you?"

Startled, Scott asks, "what? What are you talking about?"

"Dude, you're freaking out. Look at yourself."

With that, Scott stopped and realized what he was doing but still wondered why. 

"What's on your mind? Is something bothering you?"

Scott thought long and hard before answering. Yes, there was the fact that Allison and Isaac were together but surely that wasn't what was still bothering him a week later. What else had he come in contact with that would fire him up? Scott plays back the last few days in his head. Lacrosse practices, watching sad depressing movies with Mom, awkward run-ins with Isaac, ... He paused. Isaac. It had to be. But why?

Scott had a confused look on his face before telling Stiles what his conclusion was. "All I can think of is Isaac." He paused again before realizing what he just said. "Oh my god, and I actually do mean ‘in more ways than one.’"

Stiles didn't catch on until only a moment later but when he did his eyes bugged. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Scott instantly blushed and turned away. He couldn't look Stiles if he was honestly going to judge him. But when he saw Stiles shaking his head at him in his peripheral vision, he looked up at him. 

"Scott, you can do whatever you want and be attracted to whomever you want, and none of that is going to change the fact that you're my best friend. And always will be." He looked at Scott and got up to hug him affectionately and continued. "I'll always be here for you. I want you to remember you can always come to me."

Scott returned the hug and pulled away. He smiled briefly. "I know. It's only that I'm just as confused as you are... I saw Isaac for the first time since we talked about you know what, what? I'm not ready to admit it yet... It still scares me. Whatever, not the point. But I saw him and it was like an 'oh my god it's Isaac' kind of thing. Are you following?"

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. "Ugh, okay. I'll try to explain this but I don't even know what I'm talking about. So, I saw Isaac and it wasn't just like 'oh look it's Isaac', it was more. I noticed the cute little way he tilts his head when he's confused, and I noticed it before, but I never thought anything of it. Okay, I'm really hoping you're catching on because I'm trying not to make this awkward because I have no idea what I'm sa--"

"Scott! I get it. Kind of. So... You're attracted to Isaac?" 

Scott gave a confused face at Stiles as if asking for his approval, even though he already got it. When Stiles this time was not going to let him go without admitting it, Scott piped up. 

"Okay, yeah. I think so. Maybe a little. I love Allison though?? I don't get how all this works?"

"Ok, calm down buddy. Maybe you're bi-sexual. You never really know until times like this. You can all your life never look at a guy in a more than a friend way, but then one day it hits you and you do." Stiles tried to calm down his best friend. "And that's totally okay. It's fine. Don't let anyone tell you any different because you can feel however you want to. You can like whoever and do anything you want... Speaking of which..."

Scott looked confused and silently prodded Stiles to tell him what he was holding back. "Stiles, what is it?"

Stiles glanced around the room and tried to avoid eye contact. He knew Scott would understand, it's just hard getting it off your chest. Scott would also understand that. 

"Alright, I know you're the last person in the world who would judge so I'm just gonna say it. Derek and I... We almost slept together." 

"Oh my god, Stiles! What! When?! Why didn't you tell me??"

"Ok! I get it, it's crazy! But it's just as crazy as you liking Isaac," that earned him a glare from Scott, "so stop bombarding me with questions. It was about a week and a half, or two weeks ago. It just kinda happened. He was in my room and I don't really remember why and we had this like mutual desire or whatever you want to call it, and we snapped. We didn't sleep together though, so that's that. We both felt it and we haven't really talked about it..okay we haven't talked at all, but I plan to."

Stiles took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, maybe I did but I wasn't ready to. I didn't really know what me and Derek were, I still don't. But I know I had to tell you sometime soon because I tell you everything, and keeping this from you was eating away at me. Even if I don't know what I'm talking about either."

Both boys laughed a comfortable laugh and let their worries go for the time being. Stiles laid back down in his bed and pushed Scott off of it onto the floor. It was a long day so far, the two of them would need rest for the moments that would soon approach and that they least looked forward to: confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------  
> Hey everyone! I apologize for that wait, I know this chapter was long overdue, or at least it seemed so. Hope you like this one, I'm thinking of making the next chapter on the same night as this one, maybe not. Not sure yet, either way I'll let you know in the beginning of next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading! I have a lot of reads (more than I would ever expect) and a few votes and I really appreciate that. You're all amazing :) If you guys could take the time to leave me a comment if you like the story or just anything that would be awesome. Thank you & love you all ♡   
> Ps, I think my school is getting Internet for student use around late November or early December so I might be able to post during my school hours, (7am-2ish pm, Eastern time, I live in the US) and if I'm able to post it will be around my lunch time like 11:30-12 ish. Just to let you guys know, in case I start to post regularly at that time or at all. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

-This chapter does take place, like I had planned it to, on the same night as the last chapter. I apologize for any mistakes. Forgive me for the wait! :)-

 

The sound of Stiles ruffling bags was enough to wake up Scott from his sleep on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw Stiles bring some of his groceries downstairs, probably to the fridge. He woke up hungry and hoped Stiles was making food. He knew in the back of his mind that Stiles would probably never make him food. 

A groggy Scott lifted himself off the floor and headed downstairs toward the kitchen, or at least to find Stiles. Scott calls out Stiles' name and soon finds him on the phone and shushing Scott. 

"...okay, great. See you then," was all Scott could catch of the conversation. He gave Stiles' his best confused face when he ended the call. 

"Small get-together slash sleep over. Here. In a few hours. You might want to..clean yourself up," Stiles said in clarification. "I just got off the phone with some people, they're totally in." He paused and looked and Scott, searching for some sort of excuse to stop the arrangement but couldn't find one yet. "All who's left is I think only Allison, and anyone else you want to invite. I left her for you to call. And so far, I think there's probably, if everyone we are calling shows up, about ten people coming. I told them they could bring a few friends if they wanted to, so that probably only means Lydia invited like two of her friends to go too."

Scott was trying to process the news, and he was coming to the conclusion that it wasn't so bad. He didn't know why he felt so down about having small party with his friends. Maybe he was just dreading the call he has to make... 

He may dread what he has to do, but he still has to do it... Unless he makes up an excuse why 'Allison said she couldn't go', but he didn't want Stiles to pick out any flaws in his lies, because he wasn't very good at lying anyway. So, Scott dug out his phone from his pocket and began to dial Allison's number. She answered on the first ring, to his surprise. 

"Hey babe, what's up? I was just about to call you, I have some pretty big news. But you go first."

Pretty big news huh, wonder what that could be. Possibly that she slept with Isaac? Oh Jesus, Isaac. That sweet boy was caught in the middle of it all. 

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were..busy tonight? Stiles insisted that we throw a small get-together, sleepover kind of thing at his house, so I was wondering if you could make it? It starts in like 3 hours or so, I could text you when Stiles said it really starts." 

"Oh, I'm really sorry Scott, but I don't think I can. This has to do with my big news actually..." Okay then this conveniently does not have to do with her sleeping with Isaac. Allison waited a few more seconds before speaking up again. "I'm going to Paris!" 

Scott choked on something in his throat, maybe a huge ball of shock and surprise that she didn't tell him anything about it until the night before. Scott managed "uh -- what?"

"Okay, Scott, you can't pretend you heard me wrong, I know you heard it loud and clear. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I'd appreciate it if you drove me to the airport because that's the last time you're going to see me for the next two weeks." Scott had nothing to say this time, nothing to choke on. Two weeks? How the hell do you put that strain on your boyfriend? Without telling him ahead of time?!

"Scott? There's no turning back now, I have to go on this trip, everyone's counting on me--" 

"--Like I counted on you to be true to me. To be my girlfriend, and no one else's. Just tell me this much, do you plan on screwing those people that are counting on over like you did me? Or will you just screw them? .. And yes, I'll drive you to the airport and we'll say goodbye, hopefully for the last time." Scott ended the call and quickly shut his phone off so Allison couldn't call back with her demanding questions. He needed this time, these next two weeks, to himself, away from Allison. Where as any other day where she would be in the vicinity of Scott he couldn't exactly avoid her the whole time without her questioning. 

Scott took a deep breath and walked down the hall to find Stiles and tell him Allison wasn't going to make it. 

"Stiles, Allison can't make it. Turns out she planned a two week trip to Paris without telling me until just now. Did I mention she's pregnant with a child that I may or may not be the father of?" Scott attempted to storm off into another room, anywhere to be alone with his thoughts. 

Stiles stared at him intently when he found him sitting in the corner of the living room. "What the hell are you talking about? Who slept with Allison?"

Stiles tried his best to pretend he was only now figuring out the news of Allison and Isaac. He didn't want to get on his best friend's bad side when it was clear that he was already angry. 

"Isaac... It was Isaac. Ok, and I really don't want to talk about it." 

\---------------------

The first of the guests began to arrive at 8:00. At some point before that Stiles hooked his phone up the the speakers and played some music to set the mood. Lydia walked in, as assumed, with two girls on each arm. She greeted Stiles and Scott each with a kiss to their cheek and introduces them to her friends. 

"This is Clare," the tall, thin and blonde girl, "and this is Natalie," the (bit short to be a junior in high school) brunette, the prettier of the two. "And I'm Lydia! So where's the beer?" 

...this is going to be a long night, Scott thought to himself. 

At 8:30 just about all of the guests arrived. That included much of Stiles' and Scott's close friends like Ethan, Danny, Aidan, Lydia and her two friends, and a few friends from their science class. From 8:30 till 9 the friends just chatted and drank beers. It was all what Scott had expected to happen that night, aside from when the 6-foot-something, blue eyed and broad shouldered, curly haired boy walked in through Stiles' front door and took Scott's breath away, and his sense of reality. Scott was in mid sip when Isaac Lahey walked inside the house, that when he saw him he ended up awkwardly spilling much of his beer all over the front of his shirt. "Shit," Scott muttered and quickly got up from his spot on the couch and walked quickly into Stiles' room. He peeled his shirt off his body while walking past the door and headed toward his best friends closet. Scott picked out the first clean shirt he found because he knew it would fit and as he turned around to put the shirt on he walked out the door and smacked right into Isaac. 

"Oh my god, dude, I'm sorry. I wasn't even looking," Scott apologized, but Isaac didn't seem to mind. "No man, it's fine." Isaac smiled so brightly and kindly it made Scott want to smile. And so he did. Isaac had a bag in his hand, Stiles probably told Isaac to put his stuff in his room. It was only a few seconds that passed when Isaac finally stopped staring at Scott's bare chest, and that Scott took his gentle grip off Isaac's forearm. They each realized the staring and the small gesture but acted as if it never happened. Scott stepped to the side to let Isaac in the room and he walked out by himself and finally put the shirt on. He found himself unable to stop smiling for the time being. 

A little while later, Stiles got a little childish and suggested the whole group play truth or dare there was a fair amount of votes for it and against it, but Stiles decided they all were still going to play it. 

"Alright, since a lot of you don't even want to play, someone can start with me," Stiles announced to the group. Lydia raised her hand first, so she was chosen to ask Stiles the three little words. 

"Stiles, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

That earned him a few laughs from the twins for his weakness at choosing truth first over dare.

"Okay, is it true that you have fantasized about me?" Stiles' eyes and mouth opened wide, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Jesus, Lydia, why do you choose this as my first question? Well, uh...yes. Now moving on. Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Hm, dare."

Stiles stroked his chin in hopes of finding a dare to ask her. He thought for a few seconds before coming up with something a little rude. "Ha, okay. Natalie, I dare you to slap Clare as hard as you can across her face."

Lydia gave Stiles a 'what the fuck are you thinking?' face and smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. Still, Natalie went through with the dare and her face heated up before apologizing quickly to Clare for what she has to do. Natalie brought her hand up away from Clare's face and swiftly made contact with her cheek. Everyone in the room could hear the loud smack and Clare shrieked as a large welt appeared on her cheek. 

About fifteen minutes went by before it was Scott's turn again. So far, Lydia was to be in her bra for the rest of the night, Ethan made out with Aidan, and many other lame truths and dares were told. This time it was Stiles' turn to ask someone, and he chose Scott. 

"Scotty, my boy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Instantly Scott regretted saying dare, because just then all the horrible dares Stiles could think of for his best friend flooded his mind. He was worried was he would have to do this time. 

"Okay, are you ready for this? Scott, I dare you to kiss Isaac."

Scott and Isaac bugged out. Their eyes bulged and their cheeks flushed. "Go on, do it, Scott. I know you can," Stiles encouraged from across the living room. Scott glared at him and looked to Isaac. He looked just about as frightened as Scott felt. He inched over to Isaac, not ever expecting Stiles would do this to him, but also making sure he didn't make a big deal out of it or someone would suspect something. Scott looked deep into Isaac's eyes and lost it. On instinct he cupped Isaac's face in his hands and pressed his lips to the other boy's, and hard. Isaac reacted quickly and kissed him back. Isaac's hands were on Scott's hips as Scott was on his knees before him, lips begging for entry. Isaac complied and let Scott's tongue wander the inside of his mouth, brushing over the sharp points of his teeth. When Isaac and Scott both felt the desire to moan against each other, they knew they had to stop or someone would DEFINITELY suspect something. With a small clack sound their lips were pried apart and they lost their grip on each other. Scott sat back down were he was sitting earlier with a noticeable rose color plastered all over his cheeks. Isaac had the same color in his face. 

The rest of truth or dare continued without any question of Isaac and Scott's steamy kiss. That was the highlight of the rest of the night for both boys. And when it was time that everyone dozed off, both Isaac and Scott had each other on their minds.  
—————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you noticed when I said Natalie was a junior, I just guessed because I didn't remember if they were juniors or not. Anybody know? :-)


	9. Author's Note

Hi everyone, I was thinking of maybe taking a break on writing this story. I'm finding it difficult to write these chapters lol scisaac is so hard to write!!!! Anyway, what do you guys think? Should I keep writing this or take a break? 

If you would like me to continue right now then I ask could you leave a prompt or something that I could direct the story to? I don't want to write something dumb because I really can't think of anything haha but I trust you guys and also asking you what you would like to see would make you guys happy to actually read it! So that's a plus. 

If anyone wants me to take a break and write something new please tell me what you would like to see! Plus, even if I stop writing this for a little while I promise I'll finish it! I couldn't live with thinking I let the people down who are actually reading this! 

So I'm going to leave this post up as the most recent for maybe a few weeks so everyone can decide what they want. I'll take a look at the comments and fairly make a decision of which direction to go in. Thank you everyone for reading and voting I really appreciate it! Leave me feedback! :-)


	10. Chapter Eight

Hey everyone! It's been awhile, I'm aware, but I was trying to figure out how to see the comments, when I finally realized that they're on each chapter and not overall comments. Sorry about that, I decided to continue the story because that's what you guys wanted. Hope you like it, here it is!

 

 

He tried to put the thought of him and Isaac out of his mind for as long as he could. Today was the day he had to drive Allison to the airport for her departure. Scott thought to himself that he should probably make up with Allison before she leaves for two weeks, that could put an enormous strain on their relationship, aside from her being pregnant and in another country. For two weeks. 

All he could come up was that he was overreacting. He could look past the fact that the two slept together, but in his heart he knew he didn't want to be with her anymore after what she did to him. Isaac was an exception, he was different about it, he cared for Scott and how he felt. Ironically enough. 

They would figure what would happen with the baby when Allison came back from Paris. She would definitely have to take a paternity test at one point to determine whose child it even was. That was the only part that scared him at this point. 

Scott knew he had to pick up Allison at 11am sharp, and it was already 10:30. He got up from his spot on the living room floor, which happened to be very close to Isaac. Everyone in the room seemingly was still asleep, so he tiptoed to Stiles' room to get some clean clothes to put on. He found a shirt and some jeans and then walked out to find his shoes. When he successfully got ready without waking anyone, he walked out the door and maybe slammed it a little too hard. Outside the door he took out his phone as he walked down his best friend's driveway in search of his mother's car, but found no such thing. That was when it occurred to him that he never drove it; he walked. Great. 

About twenty minutes later, Scott finally arrived at his house and saw his mother bustling about inside. He opened he front door and they made eye contact. 

"Hey, honey, did you sleep at a friend's last night?" He nodded and said he was at Stiles'. "Well, have a good day, I've got to go out. The hospital summons me!" She presses a kiss to his cheek and heads on her way. 

"Oh hey mom, wait I have to pick up Allison and bring her to the airport at 11?"

Melissa looked puzzled, "you can drop me off at the hospital on your way there. You can keep the car for the night if you need it, but just keep your phone on because I will call or text you when I'm out." Scott smiled gratefully at her. She paused for a minute, "wait the airport? Why?"

"She's going to Paris! I guess, that's what she told me last night.

His mother nodded, still confused as to why Scott only found out the night before she left. 

 

The car ride to the hospital was a bit awkward, especially when Melissa tried to make conversation with her son. 

"So things are still good with you an Allison, correct?"

Scott hesitated, mind boggling why she would ask this, but then coming to the conclusion that things were supposed to be good with Allison, and they were.it was only now that he realized his mother didn't know what happened. But, this wasn't the time it was going to be shared. 

"Uh - not really. We kind of had a fight last night, but uh, I think we're gonna sort everything out once we see each other before she leaves."

Melissa nodded. "Was it about her leaving?"

"Yeah, and some other stuff," Scott stopped and realized another big point in why him and Allison were fighting: the baby. Allison was about three and a half weeks pregnant and she was traveling into another country, without Scott. And how could Scott forget to tell his mother something as important as Allison being pregnant, and he may or may not be the father? Again, another time he would tell her, there's no way he could drop that bomb on her, especially right before a long shift at the hospital. 

"Well, I want you to remember that you can come talk to me about anything troubling you. I'm always here for you, honey."

"I know, mom. I appreciate it." They exchanged sweet smiles as Melissa kissed her son's cheek, then exited the car and started to walk up to the hospital front entrance doors. 

Scott tried to think of some time that would be good to tell his mother the news. And need he say old news, approximately three week old news. His life had just been a mess recently and he even had no time to himself, let alone his family. He conveniently couldn't think of any time at the moment, only what he was going up against with Allison real soon. 

Scott turned the car out of the hospital complex and headed toward Allison's place at the St. Kelley Condominium, hopefully he would get to her and bring her to her flight on time. On short drive there he tried to think about what he was going to say to her. He knew he had to make up with her in some way, at least before she leaves for two weeks. Continuing to bring her to the airport was Scott's first step in his plan to make up with Allison. He hoped at least that part would be a success, as he pulled into the condominium complex and parked in a very familiar parking spot, in fact the one he always parked in when visiting Allison. 

He sent her a quick text, 'Allison, I'm in the parking lot outside your building. Sorry for last night. Wanted to still bring you to the airport.'

A minute later he got a reply, 'thank you. I'm ready, be down in a minute.'

When he saw Allison with her luggage, they both smiled softly, and he stepped out of the car and helped her put it all away in the trunk. They both got back in and sat down, Allison adjusting the air vents on her side of the car, like she normally would. 

After driving around for a few moments and finally getting to the airport, Scott perked up, "I know there's a lot going on between us, and we're going to settle that when you come back. I just," Scott looked to the floor for the words to say. "I want you to enjoy yourself now, these next two weeks rather, because it's gonna be pretty, uh, pretty different around here when you come back.."

With that he left it where it was; he didn't want her to question what he meant by 'pretty different', and with perfect timing, the overhead called out all passengers that would board the next flight, which happened to be the flight Allison was on. 

"Well you better get going right?" Scott asked politely, and encouraged her to get to where she had to go early so she would surely make her flight. 

Allison nodded and smiled, and to Scott's surprise reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Goodbye, Scott." He didn't know what to do so she just smiled back and slowly reached his own hand up and grabbed her wrist lightly until she pulled it down. Scott tried not to make it awkward, but he really didn't see her as his girlfriend anymore. Maybe that was his not-so-subtle way of showing it. 

"Goodbye, Allison."

 

Scott walks out of the airport terminal and into the pouring rain, in search of his mother's car. He had to get out of there, clear his head of what just happened with Allison. She clearly still wanted to be with him, and he just didn't want to go through that again. She was pregnant and they would have to work out something when she come back, and definitely have her take a paternity test. He didn't know why he didn't have her take one sooner, like when he found out Allison and Isaac slept together, but he was too busy pretending that he didn't know. 

The drive back to Stiles' house seemed like forever, only because he had a lot on his mind. So when he ran into Stiles' house and his bedroom, he didn't even know that Isaac was in the bed also, when he stumbled past Stiles' dresser and onto the bed. It only occurred to him that someone was in there too when he felt a slight, accidental kick to his leg. He turned around and saw a mass of pillows and blankets but additionally a few brown curls peeking out from the top. 

"Isaac," he called out quietly. Isaac responded with a groan. 

"Thought it was you."

Scott thought since he was alone with Isaac that he would ask him about last night, specifically about their 'truth or dare' scenario. 

"Hey, Isaac, about last night with us, uh," Scott started. He didn't actually know what he should say, maybe Isaac should finish - 

"Look, Scott, you don't have to say anything. I know it didn't mean anything to you, so you can just drop it."

Scott was surprised that that's what Isaac thought. He actually far off. "No, I was going to say I - I liked it." 

Silence. Dead silence. There wasn't a sound that could be heard, except maybe for their breathing (or their heartbeats, if they weren't werewolves with superior hearing). But then suddenly Isaac stirred and turned around to face Scott. 

"You did?" Isaac managed, still a little muffled from the blankets. They made eye contact when he turned around and Scott nodded. Both of them turned a little pink in the cheeks. Scott tried not to think of Allison when he reached out and held his hand to Isaac's cheek. He scooted in closer and filled the space they created by laying next to each other with his lips. He pulled away after a few seconds but saw want and desire in Isaac's eyes. And Isaac pressed his lips to Scott's with such need. 

Scott feverishly removed Isaac's shirt and the boys positioned to where Scott lay straddling Isaac's waist, their lips locked. Scott began to place soft kisses down Isaac's neck and down his chest to his navel. He licked the soft curls from where they start then up to his navel. Scott kissed Isaac's hips affectionately and began to undo his belt and tug down his jeans, but looked up as if to ask permission with his smoldering gaze. Isaac bit his bottom lip with anticipation and fiercely nodded his head in approval to the act Scott was about to perform. 

Scott pulled Isaac's jeans down, which were followed by his boxers. Scott was faced with all of Isaac, uncovered; he didn't know if he was ready for it. Just to make Isaac jump, which is exactly what happened, Scott gently kissed the top of Isaac's already leaking cock and Isaac squirmed and tangled his fingers in Scott's hair. Scott ran his hands up and down Isaac's bare chest, his claws internally begging to surface. And then Scott made a brave move and wrapped his lips around Isaac completely and bobbed his head down. Isaac gasped loudly, and Scott stayed that way for a moment, taking in his surroundings. With Isaac in his mouth Scott looked up at the other boy through his lashes as saw Isaac biting at his bottom lip again, this time so hard Scott was sure it would draw blood. They both smiled like idiots at each other. 

A few more bobs of Scott's head had Isaac feeling lightheaded, like he was on a cloud, and almost to the stars. Finally when Scott licked up Isaac's shaft and sucked on him for the last time, that was enough to push Isaac over the edge. With no warning Isaac's white hot mess shot out of him, right down Scott's throat. Isaac's heart beat so fast he could hear it ring in his ears like bells. Scott came up from Isaac's lower half and kissed him deeply, and Isaac could taste himself on Scott's mouth. 

Just then there was an unmistakeable sound of a door slamming, and Isaac and Scott panicked. "It must be Stiles. Holy shit," Isaac exclaimed. They pushed themselves off each other and Isaac rapidly put his clothes back on just as none other than Stiles Stilinski walks into the bedroom, lips attached to...Derek Hale.

Derek saw Isaac and Scott and quickly tore himself off of Stiles and adjusted his shirt so it covered his body again, like it did just before this little make out session happened. Stiles turned around to see Isaac and Scott looking guilty as well. 

Scott was the first to speak up. "Let's save the explanation that so desperately needs to take place for another time. Agree?" He looks around the room at the three other boys and gets a nod from each one. "Alright then." Scott and Isaac trail out of the room and let Stiles and Derek do only god knows what. 

Scott looked to Isaac as they walked out of the house. "To be continued?"  
—————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. To make up for the long wait I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys. You deserve it. Also.... +400 reads?!?! Thank you all!! That really impresses me and makes me happy so thank you for that :) 10 comments for the next chapter?


	11. Chapter Nine

Hey guys, this was going to be an early posting about a few days ago but conveniently I've had no Internet. This is seriously getting old, sorry about it..

 

Stiles —

 

"So I thought you were totally, completely in love with Lydia? Last time I checked." I wasn't really expecting this from Derek but at least I have an answer for him. 

"Me too, but you kind of snuck up on me and I forgot about her," I said. "I know it sounds dumb, completely forgetting about someone you've vied for, for so long but that's just what happened."

Derek nodded but still chuckled at me. "You're an idiot."

"Shut up. And what about you? Have you always been into socially awkward, gangly, sarcastic teenagers?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked, of course he smirked. "I guess so, ever since I can remember I was."

"You were what?"

"You know...attracted to guys."

"Oh."

"You just wanted me to say it?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

Derek punched my arm, kind of hard but I wouldn't say anything because that was probably his intention. "And are you like utterly over Lydia too then?"

I wasn't even really sure myself. I guess a part of me could still feel something for her, the attraction I toward her is just definitely not as strong. "Maybe, because when I look at her I don't feel the need to go up and kiss her or anything. That's what I have you for."

"Well played."

I reached in for Derek's soft lips and placed mine to them. My arms found their way around his neck in a comfortable embrace. He pulls away first.

"Oh yeah, so yesterday...Isaac and Scott?" Derek asks, puzzled. 

"Ha, yeah. I guess so. I knew about them not too long ago and maybe always had a feeling they would find their way to each other. But their kiss two days ago really proved it."

He nodded. "What kiss? You saw them?"

"Yeah." I shook my head and took my arms from his neck and held them to my sides. "A bunch of kids from school came over here and we did truth or dare at one point and I dared Scott to kiss Isaac, even when I know Scott was so scared about liking Isaac! That's how cruel I am!"

"Stiles! Why would you do that?"

I laughed at Derek for being so serious when I really had good intentions. "Because, they needed to get together to prove to each other that he had feelings for one another. Without that there would just be that constant awkward tension."

"Kind of like with us?"

"Exactly. Until I actually made the initiative to kiss you first. Glad I did that because I seriously wonder how long it would've taken you to kiss me."

He laughed, "not as long as you'd think, Stiles. You have this weird power over me, I can't understand it."

I just smiled at him. 

 

•••••

 

Scott and Isaac have been at it ever since their first time together last night, finding each other completely irresistible, but never admitting that to each other of course. Sneaking around seemed to be something they were both good at, and there was something about the way Scott always gave that lopsided grin after every single one of Isaac's cute sarcastic comments that made Isaac fall for him even harder. He's been falling this whole time, noticing every little thing Scott does and making his heart melt every time. 

The two have been sharing flirty glances at school when they pass each other by, but today they found extra time in their schedule and knew exactly what it would be used for. 

Coach Finstock orders Isaac and Scott to run an extra ten laps around the track after practice for their disobediences during the practice. The boys get changed from their school clothes last block and head out to the track, even though Coach wouldn't be out there, to make up for misbehaving. Especially Scott felt the need to make up the laps because he was told to and he's just a nice boy who does what he's told. Usually. 

Scott and Isaac begin a natural pace, both of their feet coming in sync with the other's. With little to no conversation during the easy-for-a-werewolf ten laps, they finished, creating a little more sweat than what was expected, due to the unusually blazing sun in November[*]. 

At the time they walked into the school and the locker room, Scott asked, "what time is it?"

Isaac replied, "2:42," and knowing Scott and his cluelessness, "that's around ten minutes until activity period ends."

A wicked smile spread across Scott's lips and it made Isaac blush a light pink. They had the same thought on their minds. "Would you mind if we... Right here?"

"Not at all," Isaac muttered. 

With their smiles still shining their lips crashed together and formed one tender moment. Isaac tangled his fingers in Scott's hair on instinct, Scott snaked his arms around Isaac's waist and held him close to his body. They took each other's clothes off with quick motions and Scott had the bright idea of taking up a shower while they were in there. 

Scott led the way to one and turned it on and dragged Isaac under it and watched as the water bounced off and slid down Isaac's chest all the way down the rest of his body. When Scott attempted to pleasure Isaac, he was stopped. "Let me do you this time." 

Scott nodded and let Isaac kiss his neck playfully before jumping right into it. He got down on his knees and wrapped his lips around Scott and sucked in hard and seductively, causing Scott's knees to give out and to push himself against the back tile wall. The water aimed on Isaac like a spotlight. 

A few quick blows had Scott moaning Isaac's name, muffled from his knuckle which he was intently biting on. "Jesus Christ, Isaac."

Isaac licked up Scott's shaft and swirled his tongue on the head of his cock and surely if that didn't have Scott screaming then he was doing something wrong. In fact, Scott would be screaming if they were in a more private place. Isaac's hands grasped at Scott's ass hard for some stability to his already raging hard-on. When Isaac released his mouth of it's grip on Scott's dick it made an unbelievably hot popping sound that as soon as he let himself go, Scott immediately came all over Isaac's chest in spurts. The water that was still aimed on him quickly washed away all remnants from the newly happened orgasm. 

Scott reached for Isaac one last time and kissed him hard, rolling his back against the wall and grabbing ahold of Isaac's cock and giving it a few good jerks. Scott knew Isaac was already close so he thought he should at least finish him off. 

He spit in his hand and rubbed it all over Isaac and jerked him off a few more times and surely that had him coming white hot all over the floor and Scott's legs. The two kissed one last time and moaned quietly against each other's lips before Isaac realized what time it must be. 

"Damn it, it's probably time to go."

Isaac and Scott quickly got dried off and changed back into their clothes. "It's 2:54, Jesus, why didn't the bell ring at 2:50?"

Scott shrugged. That's what Isaac asked Lydia when him and Scott walked out of the locked room awfully close to each other. 

"It did ring, exactly," she checks her watch, "five minutes ago. Clearly you two were...preoccupied with something," she replied skeptically. "That bell rings louder than I can scream. Well, not necessarily, but you definitely should've heard it. Seeing as you guys are like super-sonic hearing dogs or whatever."

Isaac and Scott stalked off, eyes rolling at Lydia's comment. But surely she was right? Wouldn't werewolves especially hear a loud bell throughout the school? Something had to be up if Lydia could hear it but they couldn't. 

The boys walked down the hall toward the front entrance as Scott called his mother to ask if she could pick them up as they both noticeably heard footsteps coming from behind them and the distinct sound of a certain type of cane flicking against the ground as the person walked closer. The footsteps grew their loudest then stopped right behind the boys. Isaac felt two taps to his shoulder from what must be the cane and turned around to see no other than the person they thought they were rid of. 

"Hello again, boys. Undoubtedly you thought you were free of me, but I prove the opposite. You will never be free of the demon wolf."  
—————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was kind of a filler chapter for what I just planned for in the next chapters so I am posting on time! Yay! :)  
> [*] I couldn't really figure out what time period I was in and it's November now so I just decided to go with that.


	12. Chapter Ten

"You two fools didn't think you could actually get rid of me, did you?" Deucalion let out a sigh and a quiet chuckle of his tendency of always being right. 

Scott stepped up. "You're right, forgive me for actually trusting you to do the right thing."

"See, that's where you go wrong nearly every time, Scott. You put your trust and faith in the wrong people and they shoot you down with ease." 

Scott looked down and studied the floor. He didn't want Deucalion's words to affect him but he listened to the words he said and they made sense. 

"Let's take Allison for instance, shall we? She was your loving girlfriend for awhile, am I right Scott?" He nodded, not really sure where he was going with this. "And then when you didn't even know it, she was sleeping with one of your closest friends. Oh wait, he's right here with us. And he probably knows the story better than I do."

Isaac didn't even glance at Scott to know how he was feeling, and that he was probably already looking at him. With disgust, might he add. 

Deucalion kept going, "so my reason for stopping your not-so-secret love affair", both boys' eyes shot up to meet Deucalion's, "is to give you a message. I need the both of you to inform the rest of your pack that I will have the both of you in my pack, now that I don't have one, thanks to many contributors I'd rather not name at the moment." 

"Additionally, you join my alpha pack and this little tryst you two have going on stops before you surrender yourselves to me. And if you don't comply with my request, I'll have both of your heads." 

When Deucalion stopped speaking and turned away and left, that was when Scott's mother arrived in her car to pick the boys up. Isaac hesitated when he saw he pull up but he had to tell Scott why he couldn't go with him. 

"Scott, your mom's here, you better get going." 

"...and you too. You're coming with me?"

Isaac looked pained to say it but, "I don't think I should, you know, I have a lot on my mind."

"But Isaac I'm not letting you stay here while I drive home without you."

"No, it's really fine, I could use the time to think. And I'll walk the opposite way home so you won't pass me and feel bad. See, I'm even considerate." Scott forced a smile even though he shouldn't be, but Isaac, as always, makes a serious conversation bright. 

"So you're sure you don't mind? I feel terrible not bringing you with me."

"Scott, no, honestly I'm totally okay. I'll just be home a little after you."

Scott smiled at him and Isaac reciprocated. Scott backed away and headed towards his mother's car and turned back only once to lock eyes with the other boy. 

 

•••••

 

Isaac definitely needed this time to himself. He waited a few minutes in the school after Scott and Melissa left and then departed onto the street. 

The first thoughts that entered Isaac's brain were of what Deucalion said, of course. About how he so kindly reminded him and Scott of his time that he spent screwing one of his only friend's girlfriend, and also screwing over Scott in the process. The fact that he and Scott never really discussed what happened with Allison and what is going to happen with her made Isaac nervous, he thinks that maybe everything that's happened with Scott isn't happening how he thinks it is. Maybe Scott didn't actually care about him and Isaac was just his distraction for the time Allison is gone. She should be coming back in about a week right? So that gives Isaac a week's time to figure things out with Scott so the two of them don't interfere with the main couple we're talking about here. 

Then Isaac actually thought about Deucalion himself. He wanted him and Scott in his alpha pack? And for what reason? Deucalion didn't bother to emphasize on the word alpha much, so Isaac wondered how that was going to play out, seeing as he was just a beta. No, he didn't wonder about it, he shouldn't be wondering. There was no way he and Scott would abandon their pack for some psychopath to get what he wants. They'll find a way around it; they always do. 

Isaac just then remembered that Scott brought back Deucalion's vision a little bit ago. So why was he still using his cane? And of course, Scott brought back his vision as a gift, from his heart, the kind boy that he is, and Deucalion is using it against him and to his advantage. 

With these thoughts still circling around in his head, Isaac finally made it to Scott's house. He walked up to the front door and was surprised to have it opened as he was about to by Mrs. McCall. 

"Oh! Hey, Isaac, Scott's upstairs probably studying or whatever it is that boy does." Her smile is warm. "See you later, honey, I'm working overnight tonight." Melissa comfortingly rubs her hand up and down Isaac's arm. 

Melissa leaves Isaac to walk into the house by himself and find Scott. Isaac started thinking again as he walked up the stairs toward the alpha's room. He thinks maybe Scott already forgave him, maybe Scott wasn't even paying attention to Deucalion's words. This gives Isaac a hint of confidence when he opens Scott's door, but it's not much. He sees Scott turn his head over his shoulder; he's standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, with the tip of his thumb between his teeth. His eyebrows shoot up but not with surprise, he could hear Isaac come through the door, and his mom talk to him. 

"Hey, Scott..." Isaac tried, suddenly his new-found sense of confidence vanished into thin air. 

Scott barely acknowledged him, he winded his head back and returned his gaze at the floor. He shared no words at first to Isaac, just gladly gave him silence. But this was scaring Isaac, he had to do something, say something. 

"Scott, I-I've been thinking, maybe this could really work, you know, with us," he tried. Still no response. "I don't know if you've thought about what Deucalion said, cause like, y-you don't have to think about it at all, like the p-part about me. It's really nothing."

That had Scott turning around completely to face Isaac, locking eyes with the person he's found so much trust in throughout the last week. Those blue eyes, how could they be so strong yet so weak? 

"Isaac... I don't think you understand..."

"No, Scott really I do, I understand perfectly. We're going to get past this, I already know-"

"Wrong, Isaac. Wrong. You don't know that we're going to get past this. You don't know what's going to happen."

"Yes, I-I know that somehow we're going to find our way back to each other. No matter if it takes us a long time and h-how much we're going to go through..I know this much, Scott."

Scott shakes his head, an off smile on his lips. He rubs his forehead with the tabs of his fingers and raises his eyebrows again that create deep creases. "You've really lost it, huh. There is no us, Isaac. We are not a couple. You don't get it, I have a life here with Allison. She's pregnant! With my child!" Isaac noticed the stale denial to yet figure out who the father of the child is was now coming out of Scott's mouth too. "I can't do this, Isaac. I-I just can't. I can't keep being distracted to what's really the priority here, my family."

Isaac was contemplating letting the newly formed tears in his eyes fall when he just couldn't take it anymore. He spun around toward the door and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Isaac opened the front door to escape and was greeted by the white, glistening snow fluttering from the already darkening sky, oddly enough as it was blazing hot earlier in the day. He needed to get out, get to a place as far away as he could think of, where he could have some real time to himself where no one would find him for at least a day or two. 

Old memories of pain and suffering flooded into Isaac's mind as he quickly found the abandoned mess that he'd once called home. The front door swung open as soon as he first tugged on it and he swiftly shut it and found his room upstairs. Isaac shut that door as well and slid down to the floor against the door and rested his elbows to his knees as he let his tears fall freely this time. He didn't try to wipe them away; it wouldn't make his pain go away.   
—————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I really wanted to get another chapter to you guys so it wouldn't be that long of a wait again, so sorry that this chapter isn't great. omg I hope I don't break your hearts ♡


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this one, did not mean for that to happen. Just had a lot of stuff going on and the holidays - but it's here now! Also, I just am realizing the last chapter did not follow my original outline of the story so the chapters aren't going to be as..concrete I guess I can put it, as I had planned to. Well, forgive me, hope you enjoy the story anyway.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, the buzz of Isaac's phone woke him up. It was placed on the hardwood floor of his old bedroom after he couldn't handle looking at it anymore. But he didn't have the bright idea of turning it to silent. 

Isaac hadn't even looked over to it to see who could possibly need to get ahold of him; it's not like he was worried, or even the kind of person people get worried about. Scott blew him off big time so he wasn't really in a person-to-person-and-actually-conversing kind of mood. He's been up practically in hiding in his old house, the memories of his father's past abuse still creeping up on him every now and then. 

Isaac's been upstairs pretty much his whole stay there, trying to fend off all bad memories that seemed to attach to him, but when he starts to get up from his bed he hears a door open downstairs and heavy footsteps pounding on the stairs heading toward him. Isaac's standing before the bed when the door to his room is burst open and he is greeted by Derek, worry clearly deep in his pores. 

"What the hell, Isaac!? What were you thinking running away for that long and -" Derek points to the abandoned cell phone lying on the ground, "not answering your phone the whole time? We've all tried to get ahold of you, Jesus Christ, don't do that again."

Isaac studied the patterns of the wood floor and avoided Derek's eyes.

"Can you tell me what you are doing here, wherever we even are? And why you ran away?"

"Does it matter..?" Isaac mumbled quietly, but loud enough for his alpha to hear him. 

"Yes, it does fucking matter, you're my beta and you can't just leave without telling anyone. Look, if it's about Scott-"

"Don't fucking bring him into this!" Isaac interrupted. 

Derek stared at him. "I can tell based on how defensive you are right now, he's already well into it. And before you so rudely interrupted me, I was going to say that Scott is very upset with himself, he's acting weird and I'm scared for him." The alpha focused his gaze at Isaac again and remembered two nights previous. "Whatever happened with you two, you need to talk to each other. He's worried about you and he won't shut up about how it's all his fault. I'm afraid he's gonna go off the deep end, Isaac... I've never seen him like this."

Derek saw regret as well as sadness wash into Isaac's eyes. He was finally seeing it. And Derek didn't even have to exaggerate to make it happen. 

"Come on," Derek signaled his hand to make Isaac follow him downstairs. Isaac picked up his phone and then the sound of both boys' shoes making noise was enough to convince Derek that Isaac was actually following him. 

On the way down the stairs, Derek asked, "did I mention you stink?"

Silence. 

"Okay, well no one is at the loft right now so before we have your grand arrival celebration you should have a shower there. I'll wait on the call to inform the others."

•••••

The loft was empty like Derek had said, so Isaac made his way across the living area and to the spiral staircase, catching two glances of Derek walking toward his liquor stash on his way up. Isaac reached the bathroom, closed the door behind him and turned the water on. He stripped himself of his clothes as he waited for the water to heat up. He heard Derek's footsteps walk up the stairs and past the bathroom, presumably to his bedroom, and the door shut. 

By that time, Isaac lifted a hand to check the water temperature and when it was warm enough for him, he stepped into the shower and began to rinse himself off. He ran his slender fingers through his mess of wet curls and let the water invigorate him. Isaac poured some shampoo into his hands and lathered up his hair. Then, he did the same with the body wash to his body. When he was almost finished, the bathroom door was abruptly opened (and not shut) and the person who walked in announced, "shit, sorry Derek, I just really have to piss." And awkwardly enough, that was precisely when Derek actually came out of his room, and was greeted by the newly occupier of the bathroom. 

"Wait what?" they said when they saw that Derek was not the one in the shower. That was when Isaac just had the idea to reveal that he was the one in the shower.

Isaac pulled the curtain back enough he could peek his head and one shoulder out and was greeted by awkward stares from Derek and no other than, Scott. 

At the same time, Scott and Isaac said, "oh," and Scott tried not to stare at Isaac and his mess of curls plastered to his forehead. Scott slowly backed away and mumbled, "I'm just gonna...uh, yeah," before finally walking out. 

Derek smirked and Isaac rolled his eyes and returned the shower curtain to it's normal position covering him. 

 

Scott-

Seeing Isaac for the first time in two days since..all that shit I said to him, was nerve wracking. It didn't help he was in the shower. I didn't expect him to already be at the loft, Derek didn't even tell anyone. I haven't even prepared anything to say to Isaac. Not that he probably even wants to talk to me. I can't really blame him either, I was an asshole to him for no reason. Ugh, it's just because Allison had me worried, maybe if she hadn't called me that night.. Wow that's rude, oh my god. 

I was hoping Isaac would take much longer than he did when I heard the water in the shower shut off. Damn, I still have no idea how I'm going to talk to him. Ugh. 

The door to Derek's bedroom opened and Scott heard him walk down the stairs. Derek appeared and stepped into the living area with Scott and sat down on the couch opposite him. 

Scott looked up to meet Derek's eyes as he began. "You know you have to talk to him, Scott."

Scott nodded. He knew, what he didn't know was what to actually say. 

"And you probably don't know what you're going to say but, I don't know, just tell him the truth. Say what comes to your head first, whatever you know is right. Maybe he doesn't forgive you now, but he'll come around. Believe me," he stopped for a moment, "I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Yeah, you're right. I suppose I could do that, and yeah, I'm not expecting him to forgive me and he probably won't, not for a while at least."

"I think he's changing upstairs right now, you should text him and see if you can come up and talk to him when he's done."

Scott nodded and pulled out his cell phone and shot Isaac a text. 

Hey, wanted to know if when you're done we could talk upstairs?

A few minutes later Isaac texted back.

Sure, you can come up now

With raised eyebrows Scott showed Derek his phone and Derek sarcastically smiled at him. 

He made his way up the stairs and knocked on Isaac's door. The other boy called him in. Scott opened the door and shut it behind him. He leant against the door. 

"Hey, Isaac. I'm sorry.."

 

—————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I was originally gonna actually write the conversation but I'm literally so busy this minute and I know I'm gonna have Internet right now so I'm just gonna post this half right now so I have something to post. Ahh I'm still going christmas shopping ugh


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait - as usual. Hope I don't make a habit of this (more specifically a worse habit than I already have..) :-)  
> Btw I just realized how dumb I am and that I have been writing Derek and Stiles' relationship as if they've been dating (been reading too many fics), and I know that it doesn't actually make sense with the story but,,,, whatever I'm assuming that you guys are fine with that bc that just makes it better to just have them dating already, right? For now I'm keeping it the way it is, but please leave me your feedback if you honestly want me to change something .Thanks!  
> PS my timing is always off just don't mind it too much

Isaac just stood there, staring back at the person he cared so much about. He wasn't even ready himself to talk to Scott, but he thought if Scott was already making an effort he might as well sometime too. 

Scott continued. "I'm so sorry. It only occurred to me how cruel I was to you after you left. And then you actually leaving really did a number on me. I acted that way because, well not only what Deucalion said affected me that night, but also Allison called me from France. She said she was having some pains in her stomach and she was being checked out for anything wrong with the baby. And then she also said she's flying home earlier than normal.. Like she'll be at the airport tomorrow night, yeah that early." 

Scott looked around the room, trying to avoid saying the wrong thing and sounding like a fool in front of Isaac.

"I know it's no excuse to be nasty to you - you didn't do anything wrong and believe me I know that. I just - I don't know. People expect so much of much, for me to always be the perfect one, who never does anything wrong but that's certainly not true. I fuck things up all the time.

"I don't expect you to forgive me now, or anytime soon for that matter, but I just want you to know I didn't mean to fuck you over." Scott's eyes started to well; he was on the verge of breaking down. "If it means anything, I just really don't want to lose you." 

With that, surely a tear slipped from Scott's eye. Isaac's hand was quick enough to wipe it away. Scott put his hand up and held onto Isaac's as it was still pressed up on Scott's cheek. He then took Isaac's hand and pushed it back down and let go. 

"It's fine, really, you don't have to forgive me. You deserve much better than me." Scott tried to head to the door and he actually got it open a crack but Isaac was quicker. With his palm he slammed the door shut and inched closer to Scott. Scott turned back around and leaned against the door again, Isaac's face getting closer to his every second. Isaac's lips trailed up Scott's ear, his hot breath making the hairs on the alpha's ears stand up. 

Isaac got as close as he could without touching the other boy. "We all deserve to be happy. And I know that more times than we'd like, we make mistakes." Isaac turned Scott's face so his gaze beamed head on. As slow as maybe humanely possible, Isaac titled his head and closed the gap between the two of them. Scott's lips were soft as always, Isaac's wet with need. 

The kiss only lasted for a moment, it wasn't crazy with passion but it had meaning. Isaac pulled away and held Scott's face in his hands. 

"I forgive you, Scott, I just need some time now, okay? This got really complicated for me and I don't know where we stand anymore, but I just need to figure some things out." 

Scott nodded. "I agree, take all the time you need. And now that we're one step closer to being on an understanding again it will make it less complicated for when Allison comes back." 

Scott saw the hurt in Isaac's eyes as soon as he brought up Allison's name. He could tell how deeply he hurt the boy. Scott comfortingly ran his hand up and down Isaac's arm a few times, "I don't totally know what we're gonna do with the whole Allison situation though. Also I know this sounds probably so crazy, but after everything that just happened with us, it made me realize that I couldn't bare having to find out what it's like to lose you." He stopped for a moment to think, but what he already knew was sunken into his brain. "It made me realize that even though Allison was my girlfriend who is carrying my child, it doesn't mean I have to be with her. We can figure something out with the child; but I want to be with you."

Isaac's smile arose from deep within him and spread across his lips gorgeously. At that time the front door seemed to open and voices erupted into the loft, more than before. Scott and Isaac opened the door and started to walk out into the living area and saw pretty much all of their friends together having a good time. Even Derek looked happy, seeing as Stiles was practically sitting in his lap, a bottle was in Derek's hand. 

Isaac and Scott looked to each other and smiled as they came down to greet the others. Stiles came up from sitting with Derek, clearly he already had too much to drink that night, and with elated animation he announced, "YAY, SCOTT AND ISAAC, FINALLY YOU MADE IT!!"

The two laughed and brushed off Stiles' drunken state. They joined their friends and carried on because after all the night was still young and so were they. They're all teenagers and as much as their parents remind them how important growing up and becoming successful in life is, they also encourage them to have fun as they're growing up. 

•••••

The next morning came awfully early it seemed, most of the people who hung out in the living area crashed the previous night down there too. Only Stiles and Derek seemed to have found their way upstairs to their bedroom. 

Lydia was on one couch cuddled up next to Aidan, Danny and Ethan slept soundly next to each other in their own little corner of the room, Erica and Boyd cozy on the other couch, and Isaac and Scott lay sprawled out in the middle of the floor, spooning like it's nobody's business. 

Upstairs, Derek has been up for about a half hour, not wanting to move or get up, by chance he might wake Stiles. Derek watched the smaller boy as he slept, the sunlight from the partially opened blinds illuminating his face in horizontal lines scattered about. He watched as Stiles gently wrinkled and unwrinkled his eyes unconsciously. 

Derek loved to watch Stiles as he slept peacefully, which happened often because Derek woke up most times before Stiles. And as if on queue Stiles woke up just then, but didn't open his eyes just yet, he was still trying to adjust to the bright light. Derek moved just a bit to block most of the light from shining directly into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles gripped the blankets and pulled them up closer to his face to keep warm. He then released his hands and snaked them up to hold Derek's face in his hands and wearily and slowly opened his eyes and met his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, Stiles."

With that surely Stiles was feeling bubbly and warm all over; an adorable smile spreads across his lips and he comes up to peck his boyfriend on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Sourwolf," he said as his lips were still pressed to Derek's. 

It was low but Stiles still managed to hear Derek's subtle growl at the childish nickname Stiles refused to give up. "Oh, Derek, you know you're my favorite Sourwolf; and the only one for that matter."

Derek smirked as if saying, good, that's the way it should be. He leaned in and kissed Stiles hungrily. 

Stiles quietly laughed, with his lips still connected to his boyfriend's, at the way Derek sometimes got jealous and possessive. Stiles and Derek both knew very well that they belonged with each other and nothing was going to stop them from being together. There was just something about the irony in their relationship when they first were around each other and how from someone on the outside's perspective, they probably wouldn't be able to see a relationship that could bloom into what they have now. 

Stiles twitched and stretched his arms out in front of him. "What time is it?" he managed while yawning.

"9:15. Time to get up."

He shook his head, "no Derek, that's way too early. And plus, everyone downstairs probably isn't up at this ungodly hour either so what's the harm in sleeping in a little bit more?" Stiles added a sweet, innocent smile in at the end to ensure he got what he wanted. He knew just how to push Derek's buttons. 

Derek rolled his eyes and started flip Stiles over so he could take up the role of the big spoon. He leaned in close to Stiles' ear and whispered, "I suppose it wouldn't be wrong to have some more time to ourselves." Derek kissed his boyfriend gently behind his ear. 

 

Later that day, after everyone had surely woken up, Derek claimed to have some business to attend to and obviously wouldn't tell anyone where because...that's just how Derek is. But, that gave the rest of them, for the time Derek planned on being out, some time to do something they all wanted to do but needed to keep it a secret, and also have it done before Derek comes back and sees it in the making. 

They all are going to decorate the loft.

They knew that that morning was already christmas morning and they acted like it was no big deal, but they planned on making the nighttime special, as if replacing it with the usual Christmas morning festivities like opening gifts. 

So almost immediately as Derek stepped out the door, the group of teenagers huddled together and made a plan. Scott and Isaac were on lights duty, Erica and Boyd for the wrapping paper and the other supplies for the gifts, Lydia and Aidan for the actual list of gifts, and lastly Stiles was in charge of the house while everyone was out. He was to clean and dust what was necessary and most importantly if Derek came home, to let the others know and to come up with an accurate white lie as to where everyone was.

At the local supermarket, Isaac and Scott made their way to the Christmas decorations isle. There was surprisingly glorious amounts of decorations from huge blow-up Santas, decorated christmas trees, and fragile ornaments. Isaac was mesmerized in front of the ceiling-high Christmas trees, eyes open wide. He had never seen such a beautiful thing in his life, except maybe Scott McCall, but he wasn't sure. Christmases at his house weren't always as cheery or festive as they seemed to be with other families. He didn't always get many gifts, maybe one or two each year, if that, and sometimes depending on his father's mood that holiday season, they wouldn't even set up the christmas tree. On the years that they did it didn't look even similar to the ones in the store right then. 

Looking at the trees in the supermarket wasn't supposed to make Isaac think of his troubled past but some things he just couldn't help but think back to. But looking at the trees did make Isaac feel a sense of contentment; he knew that even with past Christmases in his mind, this one would be much better by far. Even if they were just a little late setting everything up. 

He looked to Scott, his other source of contentment, and he knew that much. With everything that went on with the two of them, Isaac knows how he feels about Scott and that he makes him tremendously happy. He just hoped Scott would be willing to wait just a bit for him to figure the rest of the dynamic relationship out. 

Scott had found a basket and already had garland, and was busy trying to find the correct length and color lights for the tree and the inside of the loft when Isaac came over to help him. Scott was holding a pack of white lights in one hand and colored lights in the other. 

"Definitely the colored, it would make it more lively," Isaac states and grabs the lights from Scott's hand and placed them in the basket. They then travel around to the ornaments and decorations section of the supermarket. The two picked out a box set of classic red, green, and silver ornaments and also about a half dozen random ornaments they thought were acceptable, but mostly just cute, and put those in the basket as well. 

Scott led the way through an isle as a shortcut to get to the registers when he stopped abruptly and bumped Isaac. He turned around and grabbed Isaac's arm without saying a word and led him to a farther away isle. Isaac gave him a confused look. 

Scott pointed to the isle they just stormed out of and mouthed, Derek. 

Isaac's eyes bugged. "What do we do?" he whispered, and then added, "wait what was he doing?"

Scott walked with Isaac farther away so Derek couldn't pick up their conversation if he wasn't paying attention to it. "He was in like the tools section. I honestly have no idea why but he also has a basket but it looked like there wasn't anything important in there from what I glanced at." 

Isaac looked puzzled. "What– what tools would anyone need on Christmas morning?" He paused and looked around. "Maybe for a gift?" He chuckled, "wow, never mind, who would actually want tools for Christmas? I hope it's not for me." Isaac smirked. 

Scot rolled his eyes. "He could be getting something for Stiles, right? Maybe he has something up his sleeve... Should we warn him just incase?" 

"We could, maybe not as blatant but just tell him to be careful with his emotions before the end of the night because Derek might not have his best interests at heart, you know?"

Scott nodded. Now they decided it was finally time to check out, hoping they wouldn't run into Derek at the registers; that would be bad.

They went up to a cashier and placed their items on the belt as quickly as they could, expecting Derek to still be lagging behind. When the cashier finally rung their stuff up and they paid for it all, they left the store and hurried to get back to the loft. 

 

At the loft, Scott and Isaac burst through the door, immediately yelling throughout the house that it was him and Isaac and not Derek. Stiles came down from the stairs to greet them and look at their findings. 

"Ooh, yes, great choice on the colored lights." Scott offered a coy smile to Isaac, "it was Isaac." 

"Great, well you guys are the first ones home, so congratulations! I'll lead you to your prize." 

Scott looked worried, he glanced at Isaac with concern in his eyes, then back to Stiles. "No, Stiles, uh, we saw Derek at the store."

"Oh, shit! Did he see you guys?"

"..no, but he was..we didn't know if be was buying a gift or...we thought maybe it could be for you? Have you guys talked about that?"

Isaac looked nervous. He and Scott never talked about it, but he assumed Scott understood because of what went on with them. 

Stiles didn't seem to understand what Scott tried to convey. Scott didn't want to be blatant as Isaac said but he did want Stiles at least take a hint. 

"Look, uh, we saw and Derek and we just think that maybe he doesn't entirely have your absolute best interests at heart, I don't know."

Stiles looked quizzical at his best friend. "Dude, you can't just throw in extra words to distract me from what you're trying to say... Sounds like something I'd do, not you.

"Either way, I still got it and I'm not really sure if you guys really know what you're talking about.... But sure, fine, I'll keep an open mind and be careful and what not. Happy?"

Isaac and Scott smiled sarcastically and began to set up the lights. Soon enough Aidan and Boyd came back with the Christmas tree, a real one with a fresh pine scent, and then a little bit after that Lydia and Erica came back to the loft as well. They parked the car and hollered for some help to bring in all of the gifts. 

Erica placed the gifts with the corresponding lists of who wanted to get it and for who, and Lydia instructed the people who bought gifts to get their gifts and wrap them theirselves. 

With a few rolls of tape and lots of 'to-from-' stickers later, finally all of the gifts were wrapped semi-neatly and carefully placed under the tree. Next, everyone helped put the garland and the ornaments on the tree to make it look beautiful. The smell overwhelmed them all so much that they were getting into Christmas spirit in no time. Stiles offered the idea to make hot chocolate, and that's when Derek walked in. 

He looked from the lights at the ceiling to the freshly cut Christmas tree, and then to everyone sitting or standing around the kitchen, enjoying it all. 

"What. The. Hell. Is. This."

Mostly everyone got a worried expression on their face but Stiles had the confidence to stand up to his boyfriend. 

"Oh, this is some hot chocolate, would you like some Derek? I'm pretty sure the water just got hot again."

A smirk appeared on Derek's lips and then dropped completely. "No. And you know that's not even what I'm talking about." He waved his hands in the air and around to where all the decorations were. "This. Why is it here?"

After much convincing Stiles finally got, I guess you could say, the approval from Derek to keep everything up. 

 

All of the teenagers were trying to get Derek in the sprit and were sort of succeeding. He seemed to be loosening up a bit, but that might've just been the alcohol in his hot chocolate. 

At almost 11:45pm, Scott piped up and exclaimed that he had to pick Allison up from the airport. "I'll be back in a few," he announced to everybody. 

He almost got out the door before Isaac yelled, "wait up!"

He caught up with Scott and tugged on his arm to turn him around. At first he just stood there, batting his eyelashes, hoping Scott would read his mind so he didn't have to speak it. 

But Isaac had to speak. "Are - are you gonna tell her?"

Scott pressed his lips into a thin line. "Not sure. If you want me to, I will. Whatever you want."

"But it's what you want too! It's not just about me, it's both of us and things are already complicated but I was just thinking that maybe you could clear the air and let her know-"

Scott cupped Isaac's face in his hands. Isaac's eyebrows scrunched up and together in worry. Scott gazed deep into his eyes. 

"It's gonna be okay. Whatever happens, happens. If you wish for me to tell her, I will, and she's just going to have to deal with that."

Scott let go of his face and rubbed his hands up and down Isaac's bare arms a few times comfortingly. He gave him a weak smile, but Isaac knew he had good intentions. 

Scott turned to go and got in his mom's car and headed to the airport. He have Allison a quick text,   
On my way, sorry if I'm late.

In a few minutes he got to the airport and Allison spotted him. He got out of the car to greet her with a smile and asked her how her trip was.

"Pretty good, thanks," she replied politely. 

When the two of them packed all of her luggage into the trunk, they got back into the car and turned back onto the main road and toward Allison's house. Scott got nervous; he was thinking about what he should tell Allison but was quickly getting second thoughts. Maybe now wasn't the time. He opened his mouth but then almost immediately shut it with regret. He looked over to Allison for a second and swore he did not see the tall, furry deer running straight into their car. 

"Scott watch out!"

Scott swerved and slammed on the brakes in attempt to miss it but to no avail. The deer surely went through the windshield as did the passengers. The car flipped and landed on it's side on the edge of the dark, deserted street. Scott felt his head smack once or twice against the road and the scraping of glass against his arms. When the car settled, he couldn't reach out far, but it was far enough to touch Allison and feel the cold, slimy texture of blood; all over her. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, no - that did not just happen," Scott breathed out quietly to himself, because after all, he was almost positive he was the only living, breathing one left in the car capable of hearing it. 

 

—————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!!! How was that?! Sorry if the ending kinda seemed a little rushed it's literally almost 1am right now and I just did not want to make you guys wait any longer. Hope this one was longer, I tried - and hopefully that'll make up for another long wait. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> ALSO HOW WAS TEEN WOLF OMG YEA THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  HOLY!!!! I'M ALIVE AND OFFICIALLY THE WORST PERSON EVER I AM SO SORRY :-(  
> no excuses lets just get into it? ok

The past few months have been...well they are what they are. It isn't a quick reaction to get over the loss of a friend. A daughter, a girlfriend, a (soon-to-be) mother, Allison was a beautiful person inside and out. Sure, matters between her and Scott weren't all that great before the accident but that's just how it happened. There is nothing you can do to change the past. It simply is what it is. 

These past few months have been hard. Losing an important person in your life is heartbreaking, a tragedy. And it will take more than months for this wound to heal.

But this time has given the teenagers time to reflect. On what life was like, what life will be like. 

 

During these months, a lot has happened, as it would've. As the junior year ends the students need to start thinking about what they want to do with their lives. Stiles has been fretting about which school he's going to apply to, and time with Derek just seems to be getting shorter and shorter because he needs to sort out his priorities. Not that Derek isn't definitely up there on the list, but Stiles needs to focus more on some things rather than others. 

Also with death comes sorrow and depression. Not only did Scott feel depressed after the death of Allison, but Lydia had taken it quite badly. She was her best friend after all. A while back when Lydia had her first outbreak when finding out she was a banshee, that was the only one; it hadn't happened again, and she particularly didn't like to talk about it. But now, they happen more frequently, almost every night something happens to her. Her terrors may not be as extreme as other times but they usually follow her every day. Sometimes she has an actual outburst, may it unfortunately be in school or at home, or she'll just be completely out of it, unaware to anything around her. 

Since parent usually are concerned for their children, Lydia's parents scheduled Lydia to meet with the school guidance counselor again to check on her and have her speak her mind about her "condition" or just to get her mind off things. 

Also, not long after Allison died, Deucalion paid a visit to the loft. Again, he brought up the topic of Scott and Isaac being in his pack. Of alphas. And on the spot he tried to make Scott bite Isaac but that did not happen. So, the run in did not end well. When Deucalion could not get what he wanted, he attempted to just ambush the place. He tried to take on everyone in the loft and if he had more wolves with him he probably could've pulled it off. But he was by himself and he got so close to killing Scott but Derek ripped him off the younger alpha and clawed him but the stabbed him in the heart with a wolfsbane arrow left behind by Allison, bless her heart. So apparently you can be rid of the demon wolf.

Lastly, when it would've usually been differently, Scott wasn't in despair over Allison's death. Sure he had terrible moments shortly after she was pronounced dead and life after her funeral, but after he didn't seem all that down. Scott and Isaac have been spending a lot of time together, probably to try and bond over Allison's death. Not in the bad way that that sounds. 

Before the accident, they weren't really sure where they stood, but know they seem to be on a pretty good understanding of what they want from each other. And during these months Scott and Isaac have gotten very close. 

• • • • •

It's Friday in June and school is finally out. Scott and Isaac have last block class together so they arrange plans after. 

"You wanna do something right now?" Scott asks. 

"Like?"

"Ice cream?"

Isaac nods with eyes wide and a smile like a child. The two hurry up and head to the student parking lot and climb on Scott's motorcycle. Isaac hops on the back and holds on to Scott so tight with excitement. Scott looks back at him with a bright smile as he backs up and heads out of school and onto the main road. 

The drive isn't that long because the closest ice cream shop is only a few blocks away. When Scott finds a spot he pulls up and turns the engine off, unbuckled his helmet and helps Isaac with him because he always manages to need it. 

When they're ready they step into the air-conditioned shop. Scott and Isaac are grateful because it's very hot out and they're actually surprised. 

They step forward to the counter to order. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Isaac looks to Scott first just on instinct and smiles. Scott orders his chocolate and vanilla twisted ice cream and Isaac orders cookies n creme. After a few minutes they get their ice cream in cones and sit down at a booth. 

Scott's licking his ice cream when he sees Isaac staring intently at him. Scott smiles and laughs, and just asks, "what?"

Isaac turns a bit pink but says calmly, "it's just so nice to see you smile and be happy." 

Scott just smiles back and holds in it's because of you.

 

Later when Scott and Isaac drive back to Scott's house, they realize they're home alone. And when Isaac walks in the door after Scott, Scott shuts the door and gently slams Isaac up against it and presses his lips to the beta's. Isaac swoons. 

Isaac's hands find their way to Scott's neck and then travel up to tangle in his hair. He passionately kisses back. 

As the kisses deepen, both are reluctant to pull away to go upstairs and carry it into the bedroom. But when they opened the door they immediately found their places on the bed; Scott on top, Isaac on bottom. 

Clothes began to shed and the kisses got rougher, which popped the question. 

"Are we really gonna do it this time?"

Scott asks Isaac and pleads he says yes. Isaac instantaneously say just that. "Well, and if you really want to and are ready?" 

"Yes, I'm so ready for this. And you're okay with me..."

Isaac nods eagerly and kisses the corner of Scott's smile. They're fully undresses and Scott reaches over to the dresser drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. He squirts some on his fingers and gently places it against Isaac's hole when he spreads his legs. He slowly pushes one finger in and tests the water. That doesn't seem to be enough for Isaac so he pushes another finger in and works up a pace, slowly stretching the beta out. Isaac only winces for a few seconds when Scott inserts a third finger but then quickly demands Scott to pick up the pace, and soon that isn't even enough.

"Scott, please, I need you."

Scott smiles to himself because he knows Isaac can't see. Isaac needs him? 

Scott pours more lube onto his hands and rubs it on his already half hard cock. Then he takes his time lining it up with Isaac's hole and slowly pushes in. Again Isaac winces but not for long. Isaac reaches out and grabs Scott's hand and gives him a conformational squeeze. Their hands stay interlocked as Scott keeps pushing in and out at a moderate pace.

"God, Scott this feels so good, oh my god, more Scott," Isaac moans out. Scott plows him harder and this takes Isaac by surprise. He puts his unoccupied hand on the wall as Scott works him roughly but passionately. 

"Fuck!"

Scott reaches up and kisses the middle of Isaac's back. He's pounding so pleasantly he feels his knees start to feel weak.

"Isaac, I'm close," he whispers. 

"Me too."

And with a few more thrusts Isaac is coming and he's turning around locking his lips with Scott's in an awkward but pleasant kiss. 

Isaac's still on an orgasm high when he drops the bomb. 

"I love you, Scott," he breathes. 

But Isaac's already turning around, not thinking even in the slightest about what he just said. Scott's head is reeling and he's still pushing into Isaac and soon he comes inside him. 

"Holy, fuck," Scott mutters as he mindlessly ruts. Their breathing is heavy and Scott quickly excuses himself to get a towel to clean themselves up. When he returns and the two are all clean, Scott climbs up very close next to Isaac and kisses him with all his might, everything inside him telling him this is right. 

He leans into close to Isaac's war and whispers, "I love you, too, Isaac."

 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!!! So it's not that long forgive me (if you could) but it's so fluffy and mainly a recap and is scisaac-centered and I think after my major fuck up ://// I owe you guys that. So vote and comment and tell me what you guys think! ALSO thank you SO SOS O SO much for 2.9K reads!!!! And 36 votes!!! I am literally so happy, I never imagined ever I would have that many reads or any votes! So thank you for sticking with me this far!! Hopefully updates will be some what regular from now on? :-)


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So this is me trying to be a somewhat regular updater. Hope you like it! :-) and btw the guidance counselor in this chapter is not at school, but literally just like a separate location? u feel??? lmao omg

"So Lydia, how have you been?"

Lydia tries her absolute best not to roll her eyes. She's been asked this so many times she's positive she should just have I'm fine written on her forehead. 

"I thought I already told you, like more than once. I'm fine."

The guidance counselor gives her the look, "I'm serious. How are you, really? You shouldn't try to just shoo me away like you do everyone else that asks you that."

Lydia was about to answer but stopped to think. How was she? 

"Alright, fine," she starts. "I-- I'm hanging in there. I mean, I'm not great, but who would be after their best friend died? I feel like since she died, I've been missing something in my life."

The guidance counselor nods. "That's because you are. When you lose someone very close to you, it is then realized what a big part they play in your life. And when they're no longer there, you can't help but feel alone and incomplete. 

"Lydia, I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to tell me your deepest darkest secrets and what not if you honestly don't feel comfortable doing so."

"I don't think it matters what I feel is comfortable, my parents have me forced going here."

"Just for the first two sessions, which are over after today, but if you seriously don't think this is going to help you then don't come. I'll talk to your parents when I'm free and let them know that this is going to work for you."

Silence hangs over as Lydia thinks through her options. 

"I'll think about it, but I probably won't be coming back, to be honest."

The clock ticks as the bell rings; time to get to the next class. 

"Alright, Lydia, I appreciate you honestly—and it was good speaking to you again. I hope you get everything figured out, and hope for the best," the counselor says with a heartwarming smile. 

They say their goodbyes as Lydia walks out the door. She swipes away a tear that almost managed to fall as she pushes the door open. Seriously, tears? After that? She's noticed she's become much more emotional since Allison's death. Lydia's reaching in her purse for a tissue and she looks up and bumps into someone. Stiles.

"Hey, Lydia, how you holding up?" Stiles asks comfortingly. 

"I'm alright, I guess. I don't know, I just need some time I think."

Stiles nods, "it's understandable. And that is exactly what you need. I would know, because with my mom and all, but know I'm always here for you, Lyds."

He leans in and gives Lydia a tight, welcoming squeeze. 

"Thanks, Stiles," she whispers into the crook of his neck. 

Lydia passes along and Stiles takes her place in the counseling office. He checks in on the sign in sheet and waits for the counselor to greet him. 

It's only a few minutes and Stiles walks with her and sits down comfortably. 

"So, Stiles, what brings you here today?" 

"Well, uh, Derek and I, we, we've been fine really, great even. But now that school's out, and college is coming closer and closer, it's just been stressing me out, and Derek. And it's been coming between us."

"Well, college usually is very stressful. But what mostly is stressing you about college? Where to apply? What to go for?"

"Well, where to apply, yes, because I feel like we can't be that far away from each other without it causing problems. I don't know if we could do a very long distance relationship." 

"Well," the counselor started, "there are many things you need to think about before choosing which college you go. And you need to think about how it will affect your relationships with your loved ones. But also, you need to think about you. Like, what things would you be willing to sacrifice?"

"Lastly, you need to prioritize some things in your life. Which relationships are more important than others? What would you be giving up for one choice over another? Understand?" He nods. "You don't want to make a rash decision because of one variable. College is something you really need to sit down and think about and have a plan for." 

Stiles exhales deeply. "Yeah, I completely agree. Well thank you so much, you really put so many things into perspective, because really there is so much to consider. But I think you have given me a lot more to think about, so thank you."

"No problem, it's what I'm here for! You know you can see me any time." She smiles brightly. 

"Of course. And I'll let you know how all this plays out."

She nods and smiles. "See you."

 

It's four o'clock in the afternoon, and Scott and Isaac are in the locker room getting changed. Coach made them run extra laps after practice because they were lapped so many times by the rest of the team. 

Scott pulls his shirt over his head and says to Isaac, "hey, so what are you doing later?"

Isaac clears his throat. "Uh, probably just going back to Derek's for the night."

"Well why don't you come over later for dinner with my mom and I? I mean, if you want and if you're not doing anything then?"

"When were you thinking?"

"Uh, it's four now, so probably two hours? And a half? 6:30-ish? If not then, I'll text you when."

Isaac tries to hold back his huge smile but Scott knows it's there. "Yeah, totally. I'd love to."

Scott smiles right back. "Great. Can't wait. Oh! And... I was thinking maybe... if you're totally completely ready... we could tell my mom? About us?"

If it were possible Isaac's smile grew probably twice it's size. "Oh my god, Scott, I'm definitely okay with it. I didn't want to bring it up yet if you were ready to but-"

Scott plants his lips on the other boy's. Isaac wraps his arms around Scott's neck and kisses him back. 

Scott backs off after a moment. "I've given it some thought and, okay a lot of thought, and I'm ready for this. For you. For us."

"Me too."

The boys share one last kiss before packing up their gear and heading out of the school and to Scott's mother's car she let him borrow for practice that day. They load all their stuff in the back and jump in the front seats and head to the loft. 

When they get there, Isaac gets his gear from the back, kisses Scott briefly, and heads inside with the thought of dinner that night on his mind. Scott drives home with the same thought on his mind.   
—————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's short, I didn't want this update to take any longer. So next chapter will be the other half, and the same day obviously. Thanks for everything guys! Comment and vote if you can :-)


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is! Sorry for the wait, I've been chipping away at this chapter. hope you enjoy it :-) apologies for any errors

Scott, 6:18pm  
Hey can u come over now? :)

Isaac, 6:19pm  
Yea on my way :)

Scott, 6:21pm   
Great. U sure you're still up for telling my mom about us? Don't wanna pressure u into it if you're not ready

Isaac, 6:22pm  
Yes honestly I'm ready if you are

 

Isaac's walking up the steps to Scott's house and Scott opens the door before Isaac can. "I'm ready," he says quietly, with a peck to Isaac's cheek. 

Scott takes his hand and pulls Isaac in the house and shuts the door behind him. Isaac's hit with a familiar scent that fills the air, the smell of Italian food cooking in the kitchen. It gave him a warm feeling inside; he thought of his childhood, and his mother. 

He spots the chef herself, Melissa's stirring two pots on the stove at once, the pasta and sauce. 

"Ooh, Isaac! So glad you could make it!" she says with such delight that he mimics her bright smile. 

She rushes over and kisses him on the cheek and welcomes him to the home. When she turns her back Scott leans into Isaac and whispers, "has she ever done that?"

Isaac shakes his head and leans in close to Scott's ear. "I don't think so, but she's in a happy mood so that's a good sign," Isaac whispers back and gently kisses Scott's ear. Isaac toes out of his shoes and follows Scott up to his room. 

The two of them make their to the bedroom and lay on the bed side by side. Isaac's phone vibrates and he fishes it out of his pocket and rolls over onto his stomach to open it. 

"Who is it?" Scott asks. 

"Derek. Wondering where I am."

Isaac types out a quick reply with, at Scott's for dinner.

He waits a second for the message to send and by instinct clicks on his texts with Scott. He looks through them and smiles, especially at their latest ones. He even lets out a chuckle he can't seem to contain his happiness being with the other boy. 

"What are you laughing and smiling about?" Scott asks. 

Isaac just leans over and presses his lips to Scott's so gently and one of his hands cups Scott's face and the other's clinging to his hair. Scott kisses back and switches onto his back and tugs Isaac onto himself. His fingers are itching to just rip Isaac's shirt over his head but refrain. 

Isaac's grinding his hips down onto Scott's and hungrily kissing him when they both hear a knock on the door and Isaac's being pushed to the ground before Melissa opens the door. 

"Boys..."

"He's, uh, looking for his phone he thinks he dropped it," Scott says, and his hand slyly darts across the bed and slides Isaac's phone under the pillow.

"Okay, well, find it later because dinner's ready," Melissa states and walks back down the stairs. 

Isaac gives Scott the death glare but Scott's quietly chuckling. He reaches over and picks up Isaac's phone and hands it to him, "here's your phone."

Isaac can't help but smile. "Thanks, you pain in the ass. I was looking really hard to find it."

 

 

"Stiles, are you gonna go back to that counselor about college?"

Stiles and Derek are at the loft and Stiles wonders how many times the conversation about college has come up. He saw the guidance counselor only that one time but hopefully that was enough. He was not looking forward to talking about college with Derek again but another person as well was too much. 

He knew he had options but just bringing up the subject brought on so much stress. 

"No, she told me enough."

"Which was..."

"Well my options are, live on campus at a college that's presumably pretty far away, live with you and go to the school close to us, I could ask my dad if we could get a place together and live closer to a college that's farther from here, uh, I think that's it."

Derek stared at him. Stiles couldn't figure out what he was thinking, whether he was upset or not. 

"And what do you think?" Derek asked. 

"I - I don't know, I don't know what's best for me, or for us?"

"Stiles," Derek says comfortingly, and walks over to where Stiles is sitting on the couch in the living room and runs his hands up and down Stiles's arms. "I know you and I is a big part of the decision but there's everyone and everything else in your life that you need to consider. But if it were just me I'd love for you to move in with me."

Stiles smiles up at Derek. "Me too." He sighs. "I wish this wasn't so hard."

Stiles pulls Derek onto the couch and lays down next to him. He nuzzles into the crook of Derek's neck and breathes him in. 

"No matter what happens I'll still love you, Stiles."

A smile appears on Stiles's lips. "I know that, and I love you."

 

 

Back at the McCall house, things are getting intense. Not really, but Isaac and Scott aren't sure when to break their news to Melissa. 

"This is delicious, Mrs. McCall," Isaac compliments. 

"Thank you, Isaac, and please, call me Melissa." She smiles. 

Isaac smiles and looks at Scott questioningly, hoping he could read his mind. 

He didn't seem to be understanding so Isaac placed his hand on Scott's under the table and squeezed. He look up to Scott smiling but still questioning. 

Scott seemed to finally understand! ... He cleared his throat and began. 

"Uh, mom, I have something important to tell you." 

Melissa looks up with eyes wide. "Yes, Scott?"

"Well, um," Isaac squeezed his hand tighter, "I've been dating someone."

"Oh, Scott, that's great! Who's the lucky lady?"

Scott bit his lip; Isaac interlocked his fingers with Scott's, he was so nervous for him."

Scott took a breath and began. "It's a boy."

Isaac and Scott looked deep into Melissa's gaze, desperately looking for something. She scrunched her eyebrows up and ran her fingers across her lips as she thought. Scott subconsciously held his breath. 

Melissa bit her lip with the slightest smile on her face. "Is it Isaac?"

Isaac could feel his face heating up but also couldn't help the smile on his face. He nodded his head. 

Scott wasn't upset but rather confused, he as well had a smile on his face. "Yes, but how did you possibly know?"

"A mother always knows," she said. "Okay, fine, I just had a hunch."

"But you're like, okay with it?" Scott asks.

"Of course, honey, why wouldn't I be? Because Isaac's a boy? I don't care who you date or like or love, Scott, you're my son and I love you. Whatever you feel is right I'll always accept you."

Scott's heart warms at that. "Thank you."

A few minutes pass in the lightened mood and the three finished their meal. 

 

 

Lydia was at her house by herself when her phone rang; an unknown number. 

She wasn't hesitant to answer. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lydia, what are you up to?"

"Well, I was playing the Kim Kardashian game until you called. Anyway who's this?"

"Wait you don't know? Did you delete my number? It's Aidan."

"Hm, no I just happen to forget to put in contacts sometimes. And hello there, Aidan. Did you need something?"

"Your love and support. Let's hangout."

"I - I'm kinda busy?"

"You can't even pull that on me, you just said you were playing the Kardashian game. I'm on my way."

Aidan hung up first. Lydia finished up on the game and locked her phone and soon enough Aidan was coming in her house and into her room.

He walks in and Lydia says, "who said you could just walk in?"

"Your parents are home, I can tell, and you would've told me if they were. And you should really lock your front door."

"And what if I was naked or something?"

"Even better."

Aidan walks over to her bed and sits down and cups Lydia's face and kisses her firmly on the lips. 

"What's wrong?" Aidan asks kindly. 

"Nothing really, I just, I don't know I feel sort of sick, and I really miss Allison."

Aidan wrapped his arms around Lydia and held her tight. 

"It's tough, isn't it? Me and Ethan almost lose each other often, it's scary. I don't really know exactly how you feel and what you're going through but I'm here for you. Whenever." 

Lydia hugs Aidan and smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem, hey I'm going to the bathroom quick," Aidan states. Lydia says 'okay' and lays back down. 

He didn't really have to go that bad, he just wanted to think for a minute. Aidan thought about Lydia, and that they've been sort of seeing each other for a while now, and he thought maybe later he would tell her how he feels about her. He really wanted to ask if she was okay with dating him. 

Aidan finishes up, flushes the toilet, and washes his hands and heads back into Lydia's room and see her on the ground, unconscious-looking. 

"Holy, shit, no, Lydia, oh my god, no. Shit, shit," Aidan frantically mutters. He checks for a pulse but he thinks he's shaking too much to tell. Aidan picks her up and seriously, he has to run her to the hospital. Good choice to not drive a car there!

After a few minutes of sprinting with Lydia sprawled out in his arms, Aidan finally makes it to Beacon Hills Memorial. As he's walking in he sees Melissa walking in at the same time, presumably starting her shift. 

"Oh my god, um, and sorry, Ethan? No, Aidan? Right?" she asks as they run into the building and set Lydia up in a room. 

Aidan chuckles nervously. "Yes, I'm Aidan. And as for Lydia, I had just gotten to her house and literally not even ten minutes and I walk back into her room and she's passed out on the ground."

"Thank you, Aidan, and were her parents not home?"

"No, that's why I was there."

Melissa gives him a look. "Well, I'm going to get a doctor in here quick and notify her parents."

Aidan nods and sits down, for how long he's allowed to, he doesn't know, but he doesn't care. All he can think about is her. What would've happened if he hadn't came over? How long would she be lying there, alone? He didn't want to think about all the unpleasant possibilities but that's all his mind could come up with. 

He called Scott and told him to hurry and come to the hospital and for everyone else to. He didn't want to worry them too, but Lydia was one of them. They're all together, and there for each other. They're pack. 

 

 

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! So hope that was sort of longer than the last few chapters..sorry for those! I tried to shoot for 2k words on this chapter but you know how that goes. But hope you liked it, please vote and comment! Thank you all for 3.8k reads and 68 votes it appears to be. I love you guys so much, can't thank you enough!!! ♡ ♡   
> Also - I was notified that my story is up on anther person's wattpad account (ignore if you're reading this on ao3), but haven't gotten word back as to what the story's called or who the author is???? So please look out for that and if you have any informations please let me know!!   
> Lastly - since I think this story is going to have only a few more chapters left (maybe from 3-5 or so?), I was thinking about creating a sequel to this story? Let me know what you think in the comments!! so please comment, vote, and share if you can!  
> Thanks so much! :-)


	18. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, here it is! I wanted to thank you all so so so much for 4.6k and 139 votes!!! [At least that's what it is as I'm posting this] I'm so thankful for you guys, and I'm glad you like the story. ........ So, I've changed my mind, and this will be the last chapter of this story!!!!!!! I'm so sorry for having to tell you right now but I've made up my mind and the sequel is probably going to start late fall or beginning of winter! Also if you have any feedback on the sequel like for plot, title (I know when you read my later message it'll probably be too short of notice but ugh it's ok :)), anything, feel free to comment or message me your ideas! And because I don't have a title yet there will be one final chapter posted after this stating the name, yada yada yada... Thanks!! :-) ♡

Lydia's been in and out of the hospital for days now, and the doctors can't seem to find out what's troubling her. But that fact makes the pack believe that for some supernatural reason, this, whatever this even is, is happening to her. 

After officially being released from the hospital, when Lydia appears to be fine, the pack's only other alternative is to pay Deaton a visit. 

It's pouring outside late at night and Lydia insists she can walk on her own but Stiles refuses to let go of her. He's got her arm draped over his shoulders and his arm wrapped around her waist holding her upright. 

Aidan, Scott, Isaac, and Derek all trail into the vet's before Stiles and Lydia come in behind them. When the door slams shut to their surprise, Deaton is walking out from the back and into the entrance area. 

"We have a problem," Stiles announces. 

Lydia glares at Stiles, fiercely rolling her eyes but settling them on Deaton. 

"Lydia's been..." Scott tries to start, "well, she's been like passing out, going unconscious, you know." He starts to heat up. "I don't know why I'm talking I don't really even know what's happening to her."

"None of us do," Derek says. 

"Okay, but it's not me who was there when it - never mind."

Derek stares at Scott, as well as everyone else in the room. 

Scott looks to everyone's gazing eyes. He lets out a sigh. "It's just, it was Allison who was with Lydia when it first started to happen, and well, she's not here, so there's nothing to go on with that." 

Scott's nervous and he walks over to Isaac on instinct and hugs him tight. 

"Okay, so what I've gathered is that she's passing out for an unknown reason. Has she been hospitalized?"

"Yes," Stiles starts, "but they have no idea what's going on with her and they were kind of getting suspicious so we had to get the hell out of there before, um, I don't know, something happened." 

"..okay, with that we will begin. So, I've had some experience and I think this has something to do with her being a banshee. Which, do you guys have much experience with or knowledge about?" They all shake their heads. "Alright, didn't think so. One moment please."

Deaton walks back into his office area and pulls out an envelope from a filing cabinet. He walks back to the pack and starts to open up the envelope and pull out some papers. 

"Here I have some paperwork on past banshees I've had to operate on, talk to...gather information from. And I know what's happening to you, Lydia, seems like it could be bad, well at least the others think so. But I've seen this before," he looks down at he papers he pulled out, "particularly this case right here. To sum this case up, this woman who was a banshee had been experiencing something very similar to you, she was passing out, throwing up, and as we know a banshees wails warn an impending death. So ultimately, this woman was warning her husbands death, and soon he did die."

Lydia squeezes her eyes shut then opens them again. "So someone's gonna die? Another person we love is going to die? Well, sorry, Deaton, but we didn't need your help to figure that out, everyone around me dies! Live in Beacon Hills for a day and someone will die!"

Lydia's face turned a shade of red, she was getting so worked up. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm s- so sorry, I'm so frustrated." 

She lets out a sob and attempts to run out the doors of the vet's but Stiles is on her in a second, calling her name and holding her close to calm her down. They sit down next to each other in the main area chairs. 

Deaton seems unaffected. "Well, while the screams or side effects of being a banshee may warn that death is near, but what you may not have known is they can also warn life."

"You mean like someone being born?" Derek asks. 

"Well, essentially, yes, but also, and I know this is not something to occur in the everyday world, but someone or something rising back to the surface."

Deaton stopped to let them think but felt the need to explain. 

"Now take that as you'd like, but this doesn't necessarily have to be something bad coming back into your lives. Did any of you lose someone close and important? Someone you love?"

Scott looked down at the ground but Lydia spoke up. "Allison."

And just at that exact moment, the vet's doors open wide with Peter Hale walking in through them and a body in his arms, and to the God she swears she doesn't believe in, Lydia thinks that looks a hell of a lot like Allison. 

And as much as that could be a good thing, it's just not, not right now. 

Lydia backs away, her hand desperately trying to cover her mouth, her gasps and sobs mixing as one. She runs to a far corner of he vet's, tears steaming down her face. She can't bear to turn around. 

All Lydia wants so desperately is someone to cling to, someone she can tell everything to and they actually listen. Lydia just really wanted her best friend back. And now she doesn't think she can handle Peter Hale just swooping in and tampering with her best friends dead body, especially at a time like this when Allison is all Lydia needs. That's just seems to be enough to take her over the edge - except maybe Deaton's words are ringing true? Can Allison be brought back?

Lydia turns around and stares at Peter, too scared to look at Allison lying limply on Deaton's working table. Could Peter have possible done something good despite all his evil tendencies?

"I've spoken to a few mythical supernatural beings in my day to know that bringing people back from the dead is possible. And why not start with dear Allison here," Peter says, his words dripping with suspicion. 

Lydia wanted to know why of all people he would bring back Allison, and why he would actually even do it? It didn't benefit him in any way, and that's usually the reason behind anything Peter does. But, as much as she wanted to know why, among other questions, she was also too appalled that this could even happen, so she saved her questions for another time. 

Peter turned to the pack. "This could be a drawn out process, I'm not actually sure how long it could take, so, you all should probably just head home for the night. You know, thank me later."

Lydia felt a strong urge to roll her eyes at him but restrained herself. 

The pack all headed over to the loft, where they were greeted by Boyd and Erica pacing the living room, cell phones in hand. 

"Jesus, do any of you know how to answer a phone?" Erica frustratingly asks. 

"We were at Deaton's, trying to find out what's happening with Lydia," Derek explains. 

Erica stares at Derek. "And?"

"Well, it all came to the conclusion that Allison is going to be brought back to life, why, we don't know yet. And Peter's involved."

Boyd steps up to Derek. "Erica and I were out when you guys were at the hospital, just in the woods, and we heard what seemed to be another pack out there. But it sounded different than when we heard the alpha pack, like maybe there are more." 

"And Erica thinks they're like, a totally different kind of pack," Boyd adds. Derek looks to Erica and she explains, "I don't know anything for sure, I just had a feeling."

"Well great," Derek says. 

"We tried to tell you earlier!" Erica exclaims. "So don't try to give us any shit."

Boyd looks up from the floor. "Well, I mean, if we didn't hear them tonight then we would've heard them later like maybe a few days from now, so they really wouldn't do anything tonight, right? They wouldn't try to-"

"Catch us off guard? Of course they would, that's exactly what they'd do," Derek spits out. 

Scott's been listening to the conversation since they walked in and finally decides to pitch something in. He slowly steps toward the three in front of him. 

"I think, if they knew us already, they would try to catch us off guard, but we literally have no idea who they are, so, until we meet them right? To me that sounds pretty logical."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that, Scott, nice thinking," Erica praises. She pitches a smile to Scott, hoping his idea will please Derek. 

"Sure, that'll work, for tonight at least. Just, uh, -"

"Be careful, okay, okay, Derek, don't get all soft on us," Stiles says with a wink to his now glaring boyfriend. He knew Derek always cared about all of them. 

"Whatever," Derek growled, as he steps over to Stiles and grabs his hand and starts to walk up the stairs toward his bedroom with his boyfriend trailing behind him. 

When they reach Derek's room he opens the door and shuts it behind Stiles. He removes his shirt in one quick motion and tosses it to the ground. He unbuckles his belt and jeans and puts them next to his shirt on the floor and lays down on the bed with a huff. While laying down he turns his head slightly and sees Stiles undressing in the same way and watches him lay down next to his boyfriend. 

Derek is laying on his stomach watching as Stiles traces the triskelion tattoo on his back. He looked at Stiles' face and he had a look that wasn't totally settling right. 

"Hey," Derek soothes and rubs his hand against Stiles' arm. "You okay? What's on your mind?"

Stiles makes eye contact and turns to lean on his side and face Derek and Derek does the same. Stiles licks his lips and swallows before speaking. 

"It's nothing, really, not now anymore."

Derek was looking really confused, hoping Stiles would elaborate. 

"I was just really worried for Lydia, it was freaking me out I was so scared for her. She's just so close to me and I couldn't bear to lose her, it'd be like losing any of you."

Derek reaches over and intertwines his fingers with Stiles. He brings Stiles' fingers to his lips and kisses them so gently and brought them back down. 

"I know you're worried, but luckily Deaton found out what was happening and we don't have to worry anymore," Derek says calmly and offers a small smile. 

Stiles places his hand on Derek's cheek and cups his face and smiles. "Hey, so I'm probably going to ask my dad if I could move in here? Like now or a little later? If that's still okay with you and everyone?"

Derek has an urge to chuckle a little at him for thinking that that would be anything but okay. "Of course it is. I wouldn't like anything more than for you to live with me. And yeah, talk to your father, I don't know how he'll feel about that."

"I'm sure he won't mind too much," Stiles says with a smile on his face. 

Downstairs Scott and Isaac went up to Isaac's room and Erica and Boyd to his, which left Lydia and Aidan in the living room to snuggle up to each other and soon fall asleep together. 

In Isaac's room, him and Scott tried to drown out Stiles and Derek's sappy talks but they were only across the hall, so it was harder than they thought. 

Scott turned away from Isaac for a moment to turn on his phone's radio and turned on something quiet and easy to fall asleep to. He turned back to Isaac and just looked at him, the moonlight outside glistening in his eyes. Scott leaned forward and kisses him with his hands resting on his neck. 

"You're so beautiful," Scott whispered into Isaac's neck so quiet he wasn't sure if Isaac could even hear it. 

"I love you," Isaac whispered. 

Scott smiles so madly. "I love you, too."

Scott flips around and presses his back to Isaac's chest and at the same time Isaac wraps his arms around the other boys waist as they drift off to sleep. 

At a familiar place, it's winter. Scott is kissing Allison goodbye, tousling her hair a bit and then walking out the door. Allison turns around and sits on her bed. That's it, it's Allison's room. 

She sits on her bed for a moment, kicking her legs back and forth, just waiting. After a few minutes she grabs her phone and texts someone quick. She gets a text back a few seconds later and sets her phone down on her nightstand. 

Allison gets up and walks around for a bit, looking at herself in the mirror, playing with her hair. She's just waiting again. Waiting. 

And soon there's a knock at the door and she's walking to open it and greet - Isaac?

Allison pulls him close by his jacket and presses her lips to his. She scoots him out of the way a little so she can shut the door and press him against the door.

Their lips separate and Allison rushes to untangle Isaac's scarf from his neck and tosses it on the ground. She gets him out of his cost and shirt and stumbles with him to her bed. She runs her fingers through his hair and he kisses down her neck trying to remove her shirt. 

Isaac rolls over on the bed and has Allison straddle him just as her bloody cell phone rings. She picks it up and sees that it's Lydia, and looks to Isaac, "it could be important," he says, as much as he'd wish she wouldn't answer it. 

Allison hits answer and takes her call. 

"Hello? Lydia?"

No answer. 

"Lydia? Are you awake? Come on Lydia, get up, babe, we're heading to Deaton's-"

And she snaps out of it. Weird dream. 

Lydia sucks in some air and sees Aidan sitting up next to her, hands running up and down her arms comfortingly. 

"Good morning, sleepy," he says. 

Lydia smiles. "Morning. Remind me to ask Isaac something later."

"..Alright. We're going to Deaton's soon but I thought you'd probably want to change your clothes."

"How considerate, I certainly do," she replies. 

Aidan and Lydia drive to her house and she changes her outfit quick and freshens up for the day. Soon they're heading out the door on their way to Deaton's when Aidan gets the idea to tell Lydia how he feels. He wants to tell her, how he just wants to be the only one for her, and he's really so close to opening his mouth and telling her right then and there, but then he thinks. He thinks about her life right now and how much stress she's under and to add something else on her, assuming she might want time to think about it, it wouldn't be fair. So decides to save it for another time, a more convenient time. 

Aidan pulls his car into the vet's parking let and gets out with Lydia on his arm. They step into the vet's and surprisingly the doors to the back of the room are closed. The rest of the pack had already arrived, they were sitting in the entrance area chairs. 

When everyone settles down and has been sitting for a bit, just...waiting, Lydia hears something, a voice she thought she'd never ever hear again and it's an immediate reaction that tears are streaming down her face. She let out a sob as most definitely hears, "where's Lydia?"

Lydia's heart is pumping faster than she thought possible as she runs to the back of the vet and opens the doors to greet her beloved not-dead best friend. 

"Allison!"

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!!!!! So!!!! Sorry about the wait (as usual) and errors and if it's choppy, I wanted to get this out as fast as possible! But i also hope it's a little longer hopefully? :-) Pretty much the second half of the chapter was my last like 3 1/2 hours so you're very welcome! 
> 
> Wow! This will be the last actual chapter of the story, but there will be another short thing after this posted in a little bit notifying you about the sequel! So I'll have to have the title, description/little preview of what it's about, you know.. But I just wanna thank you guys sosososososo much for everything! This has been fun, and sorry it's not the best because this was my first story! So I'm proud of it and I'm glad those who stuck with me liked it too! Any questions message me or comment soon! Please stay tuned to find out the next chapter title so you can add it to your library and get notified when I update(wattpad only I'm pretty sure)!!!!!!! Love you all so much!!!!!!!!! ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡


	19. Preview of The Chase!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys here's the title of the sequel to Behind Closed Doors, it's The Chase! yay so I pretty much just came up with that just like thinking about what this story's gonna be about so maybe that's a little spoiler? not really but whatev ya know OK SO I'm gonna give you a little like description/preview to The Chase:

It's fall and that means college is in season and currently in session, but Boyd and Erica have deferred for a little while...

It's almost nine o'clock. "Boyd, come on, it's not gonna be anything we haven't seen before."

Erica and Boyd have been walking through the woods trying to - what did Erica say they were going to do? Explore? Explore what? They've seen these woods countless times. Whatever it was, it won over Boyd to agree to go out there with her. 

The two heard the loudness of the assumed other pack out there and Erica was itching to find out who they were and what exactly they were doing there. 

It's that time of year where all the leaves have finally fallen and a cool breeze is always prominent, and the leaves are hardening so they create a louder than normal sound when stepped on. And the two werewolves are thinking this will create a problem, maybe due to a thing like extra-strengthened werewolf hearing, or something like that. 

When they catch a strange smell Boyd stops and looks to Erica but she's already walking forward, eager to find out what was ahead. 

They were getting really close so the two hid behind a tree to get a good view without being seen. It appeared to be a huge factory looking building in the middle of the woods with smoke coming out the top chimney, and it was that strange smelling smoke. For some reason, it kept drawing them in. 

When they got closer they saw the main doors were bolted shut from the outside and the two heard muffled screams from the inside. 

"Boyd, I -" Erica started and turned to Boyd but he was no longer beside her. She turned around completely but couldn't find where he was and she started to panic. Erica turned back around and was met with a gun pointed straight at her forehead. She was obviously startled and when she went to ask where Boyd was the man in front of her cut her off with, "what do you think you're doing here?"

"We, we were doing anything, sir," Erica replied, trying her best to sound like the innocent girl she wasn't. 

"Wrong answer," the man said. He so quickly moved the gun from her forehead to her thigh and pulled the trigger. 

Erica lets out a scream but it's quickly muffled by a pair of hands that belonged to someone she didn't even know was behind her. She could barely walk as the man covering her mouth tried to drag her toward the factory. And at first she was trying to restrain, trying to fight back and not let them take her, but she found herself growing weaker and weaker by the second. It must be the bullet, whatever bullshit that was made out of. 

She knew she was slipping and she tried to concentrate on the man with the gun's boots in front of her but that wasn't enough. It was getting darker and so was her mind. The man with the gun had the door opened from the inside and the man handling her had thrown her inside and locked her into an isolated cell, giving her exactly no time to look at her surroundings, but not like she would've been able to as she slowly slips into unconsciousness. 

Erica thinks of the fact that she's in a cell, so maybe this bullet won't be what kills her, maybe she'll wake up. That all the hope she can muster before her body falls limply to the cold ground, mind no longer intact. 

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so here it is!!!! Couldn't wait to give this to you!! Sorry it's short but it's just a lil preview of what's to come! Okay so add the story 'The Chase' by me smilelahey to your library (wattpad only, but if you're reading this on archive of our own just look for this story under that title by KristineM in the fall/winter!) and then you'll know when I update it (fall/winter) !! See you guys then, thank you for everything. Love you all so much! :-) ♡


End file.
